Harry Potter Todesengel
by Salazar Azrael Slytherin
Summary: Ich kann sowas nicht, tut mir leid. Wer wissen will, worums geht, muss schon lesen. Vielleicht setzt ich ne Summary rein, wenn ich das nächste Pitel lade, dann gibts auch mehr zu sagen
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter – Todesengel

Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld. Alle Charaktere

Gehören J.K. Rowling.

Falls ich Namen in dieser Story habe, die bereits schon von Anderen benutzt wurden, dann sollen diese mich benachrichtigen, sollten sie das nicht wollen.

Nachricht bitte unter:

jenniferhelingonlinehome.de

Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfics sind nicht wissendlich beabsichtig, sollte es dennoch so sein, bitte ich um Entschuldigung.

1.Neue Wege

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, als in England ein Junge von gerade einmal 16 Jahren, schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf schreckte und starr an die Decke blickte. Wieder hatte er vom Tod seines Paten geträumt. Nur wegen ihm allein musste sein Pate sterben, nur, weil er sich in Gefahr gebracht hatte, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Und warum hatte er sich in diese Gefahr begeben? Weil ein alter seniler alter Mann ihm etwas sehr wichtiges verschwiegen hatte.

Im Nachhinein wurde ihm dann gesagt, dass er derjenige war, der den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier seid Grindewald vernichten sollte oder bei dem Versuch selbst sterben würde. Vor fünf Jahren dachte er noch, dass seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Doch er irrte sich, wurde die ganze Zeit von seinen Verwandten belogen. Seine Eltern waren Zauberer gewesen, genau so wie er es war. Allerdings erfuhr er davon erst, als sein elfter Geburtstag kam. Seine Eltern starben durch den Avada Kedavra, dem Todesfluch und durch Lord voldemort persönlich. Angeblich, wohl gemerkt. So hatte man es ihm erzählt, doch die Zeiten, das er jedem gesagten Wort glauben schenkte, waren vorbei.

Ja, er, der-Junge-der-lebte, Harry Potter, war nicht mehr so leichtgläubig wie früher.

Seit er seinen Paten, den angeblichen Mörder von Peter Pettegrew, Sirius Black verloren hatte, misstraute er jedem, vor allem aber denen, wo er dachte, das er diese Personen, namentlich genannt Albus Dumbledor, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley, besonders gut kennen würde. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Doch daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken, sich nicht erinnern an das Gespräch, welches er belauscht hatte. Außerdem musste er aufstehen, wie er mit einem Blick auf den alten Funkwecker von Dudley feststellte. Und kaum hatte er sich erhoben, ertönte auch schon die Stimme seiner Tante, Petunia Dursley.

„Harry!! Steh gefälligst auf und mach das Frühstück du undankbarer Bengel!"

Seufzend zog er sich fertig an und ging hinter in die Küche, in der schon seine Tante wartete. Sie würde ihn wie immer beaufsichtigen. Schweigend begann er das Frühstück für seinen Onkel, Vernon Dursley, und dessen Sohn, folglich seinem Cousin zu machen. Wie immer eigentlich. Mittlerweile war er auch schon recht gut darin, aber wen wunderte es? Immerhin machte er, seid er sieben Jahre alt war, immer das Frühstück für die Familie. Und dieses Frühstück bestand immer, wirklich immer aus Rührei und gebratenem Speck.

Gerade als alles auf dem Tisch stand, konnte Harry hören, wie sein Onkel und sein Cousin die Treppe herunter kamen und sich in die Küche begaben. Kaum hatte Vernon seinen verhassten Neffen gesehen, begrüßte er ihn auch. „Bursche, nach dem Frühstück putzt du das Badezimmer. Danach gehst du einkaufen, machst, wenn du zurückkommst, das Mittagessen, wäscht das Geschirr ab, machst unsere Betten, putzt die Fenster im gesamten Haus, mähst den Rasen, jätest das Unkraut, räumst den Keller aus und machst das Abendessen."

„Ja Onkel Vernon.", antwortete Harry seufzend, nahm sich einen Apfel, aß diesen schnell auf, räumte, nachdem seine Verwandten gefrühstückt hatten, die Küche auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bad.

Zuvor besorgte er sich aber noch einen Lappen, einen Besen, heißes Wasser und Reinigungsmittel, begann dann damit, das Bad gründlich zu reinigen.

Kurz bevor er fertig war, kam sein Cousin dazu. „Potter, bist du immer noch nicht fertig? Meine Eltern haben schon recht, du bist ein Freak, zu nichts zu gebrauchen.", sagte Dudley gehässig und versetzte dem noch knienden Harry einen Stoß, sodass der Sechzehnjährige stürzte. Und zwar so unglücklich, das er mit dem Kopf, obwohl er sich abstützte, an das Becken der Toilette stieß und vor Schock und Schmerz aufschrie.

Dies allerdings bereute Harry sofort, denn dieser Schrei rief auch seinen Onkel auf dem Plan.

„Was ist hier los?", brüllte Vernon auch sofort los. „Dad, der Freak hat nicht aufgepasst und ist weggerutscht.", erklärte Dudley bereitwillig, noch immer leicht grinsend, da er wusste, das Harry nun bestraft werden würde, weil er dies abstritt. „Das ist nicht wahr.", flüsterte Harry, woraufhin er von Vernon gleich eine Ohrfeige bekam, was Dudley noch breiter grinsen ließ. Immerhin ‚log' der Freak ja, wie Vernon glaubte. Dudley würde nie lügen, davon war Vernon fest überzeugt. Doch die Ohrfeige war nur der Anfang dieser Tortour, wurde er doch regelrecht verprügelt. Sein Onkel hörte erst auf, als Harry sich nicht mehr bewegte und erst da bemerkte Vernon, das er es wohl zu weit getrieben hatte. Was sollte er nun machen? Sollte er den Jungen einfach liegen lassen oder doch den Arzt rufen? Er entschied sich nach kurzem überlegen für die erste Möglichkeit. Der Arzt würde zu viele Fragen stellen und Potter würde auch ohne Arzt schon wieder aufwachen. Ohne seinen Neffen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging er wieder hinunter um weiter fern zu sehen. Harry blieb bewusstlos im Bad liegen.

Zwei Stunden später kam Harry wieder zu sich. Er sah alles verschwommen und sein Kopf dröhnte unglaublich, so, als wolle er jeden Moment platzen. Was war geschehen? Nur wage erinnerte er sich, das er von seinem Onkel mal wieder verprügelt worden war. Und scheinbar hatte eben dieser ihn einfach liegen gelassen. Diese Erkenntnis tat weh, obwohl er seine Verwandten verabscheute. Taumelnd machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, versuchte dabei möglichst leise zu sein, da er die Dursleys nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte, da Vernon bestimmt dort weitermachen würde, wo er aufgehört hatte. Da war Harry sich ziemlich sicher. In seinem Zimmer angekommen legte er sich langsam ins Bett, da er befürchtete, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen, und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf war er dann auch schon eingeschlafen.

Das Erwachen war allerdings alles andere als positiv. Das Erste, was er bemerkte war, das seine Brille zerbrochen war Dann kam das Positive dazu. Er konnte ohne dieses dämliche Ding sehen. Allerdings wurde die Freude darüber mehr als nur getrübt, als er sah, dass sein Zimmer völlig verwüstet war. Seine Schulbücher und Pergamente waren zerrissen worden, seine Timte ausgekippt und seine Schreibfedern zerbrochen. Doch was ihn wirklich schockte und traurig und zornig zugleich werden ließ war, das seine treue Freundin Hedwig, seine wunderschöne Schneeeule tot in ihrem Käfig lag und es schien ihm, als würde sie ihn noch anklagend anblicken.

Immens wütend und traurig erhob er sich und ging zur Tür, wollte sein Zimmer verlassen, doch er musste erschrocken feststellen, dass er eingeschlossen worden war. Das dies nicht gerade dazu beitrug, das sich seine Wut über die Dursleys in Luft auflöste und nur noch die Trauer in ihm Platz fand, überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er hier rauskommen sollte um den Ligusterweg ein für alle mal zu verlassen. Die einzige Möglichkeit war, mit einem Zauber die Tür zu öffnen. Ärger mit dem Ministerium hatte er auch so schon, warum also nicht auch zaubern? Was konnten sie schon tun, außer ihn von der Schule zu schmeißen? Ihn verbannen? Vielleicht, doch wen kümmerte das schon? Ihn nicht. Und Dumbledores Meinung darüber ging ihm ziemlich am Arsch vorbei, schließlich trug dieser die Hauptschuld an Sirius tot und vertrauen tat er ihm auch nicht mehr.

Entschlossen nahm er sich seinen Zauberstab, den er, seit er seine Sachen mit ins Zimmer nehmen durfte, immer bei sich hatte, legte eine Illusion auf sich, zauberte die Tür auf, schnappte sich seine nicht zerstörten Sachen, darunter den Tarnumhang seines Vaters und den Feuerblitz von Sirius, und verschwand aus dem Haus seiner verhassten Verwandten. Doch wo sollte er hin? „Egal…nur weg von hier.", dachte er sich, hob seinen Stab und holte, wie schon im dritten Jahr, den Fahrenden Ritter herunter. Stan fragte auch sofort, wohin er wollte und Harry antwortete nur „Tropfender Kessel", stieg ein, bezahlte und verschwand in den hinteren Teil des Busses. Er war froh, dass Stan ihn nicht erkannt hatte.

Endlich am Zielort angelangt, verschwand Harry auch sofort im Tropfenden Kessel und wurde auch gleich von Tom, dem Wirt, begrüßt. „Guten Tag der Herr, kann ich ihnen etwas bringen?"

„Ja, ich hätte gern ein Zimmer.", kam die knappe aber freundliche Antwort auf diese Frage. Was ihm dabei erst jetzt auffiel war, das seine Stimme um einige tiefer war, als er es gewöhnt war. Aber deswegen erkannte ihn Tom scheinbar auch nicht.

„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen? Sie haben Glück. Ich habe nur noch dieses eine Zimmer frei. In der Winkelgasse muss irgendwas los sein, denn sonst bin ich nie ausgebucht.", erklärte sich Tom. Da Harry ja bei den Muggeln, seinen Verwandten, nie etwas aus der Zaubererwelt erfuhr, lauschte er neugierig den Worten des Älteren.

„Ich werde nachher noch in die Bank müssen. Vielleicht finde ich ja heraus, was los ist."

„Wenn Sie es herausfinden, sagen Sie mir doch sicherlich den Grund des ganzen Traras oder?" Auf diese Frage bekam er nur ein Nicken, brachte seinen Gast dann in sein Zimmer und ging wieder um Harry etwas zu essen zu bringen.

Nachdem Harry gegessen und sich umgezogen hatte, betrat er die Winkelgasse. Es herrschte wie immer reges Treiben auf der Einkaufspassage der Zauberer, doch Harry ignorierte dies erstmal. Sein erster Weg war dann doch der zu Gringotts, der hiesigen Zaubererbank. Er brauchte dringend Geld. Außerdem würde er es auch brauchen, denn er hatte einiges zu erledigen. Allerdings war ganz oben auf seiner Liste die Erbschaft seiner Eltern und er wollte wissen, ob Sirius ihm was vermacht hatte. Er war so sehr vertieft in diese Gedanken, dass er glatt mit einer Person zusammenstieß, die gerade aus der Bank kam. „Immer langsam junger Mann.", konnte Harry, welcher völlig überrumpelt war, als er fiel, den Mann sagen hören, der ihm kurz darauf die Hand reichte, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Als Harry wieder stand, fragte ihn der Mann: „Hast du dir was getan?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Fremde, den er umgerannt hatte, eine dunkle und machtvolle Stimme besaß, die ihn erschaudern ließ. Als er aufblickte, trafen grüne Augen auf blaue Augen, die den Eindruck erweckten, dass dieser Mann schon einiges erlebt hatte, denn seine Augen waren hart und doch strahlten sie Weisheit und Macht aus.

„Ähm…..nein…alles in Ordnung.", stammelte Harry nur unbeholfen.

„Dann bin ich beruhigt."

„Verraten Sie mir ihren Namen? Ich würde mich gern anständig bei ihnen entschuldigen."

„Mein Name ist Ignatius Abraxas. Und mit wem habe ich das vergnügen?"

„Dann entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Unachtsamkeit Mr. Abraxas.", sagte Harry ruhig, blickte ihn dann direkt wieder an und in die blauen Augen. „Harry Potter.", fügte er dann noch leise hinzu, ahnte er doch, dass der Andere jetzt bestimmt auf seine Narbe starren würde. Doch dem war nicht so.

„Harry Potter also, ja? Dann waren Sie sicher auf dem Weg nach Gringotts. Seien Sie vorsichtig, wenn Sie reingehen. Es befinden sich Vampire im Inneren der Bank."

„Vampire? Dann sollte ich vielleicht erst später gehen."

Ignatius nickte dazu. „Kommen Sie Mr. Potter, ich lade Sie ein. Sozusagen, um mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten."

Harry wurde aufgrund dieser Aussage misstrauisch.

„Worüber wollen Sie sich denn mit mir unterhalten?", fragte er, blieb aber wo er war.

„Mr. Potter, das sollten wir vielleicht nicht auf offener Straße bereden. Hier gibt es zu viele, die Ihnen böses wollen."

„Gut, reden wir. Doch nicht jetzt. Ich muss noch einiges erledigen. Sagen wir gegen 1 Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel?"

„Nein, nicht im Tropfenden Kessel. Wir treffen uns wieder hier. Dann gehen wir zu mir. Dort kann uns keiner belauschen."

Harry drehte sich, nachdem er genickt hatte, um, verschwand in der Menge und machte sich auf den Weg zu Madam Malkins.

Dort angekommen ließ er sich mehrere Roben anfertigen.

„Aus welchen Materialien sollen Ihre Roben sein Mr. Potter?"

„Nun, vier aus Drachenleder, Ungarischer Hornschwanz, wenn Sie haben. Dazu vier aus Schlangenleder und acht aus Seide. Dazu hätte ich gerne passende Stiefel, ebenfalls aus Drachen- und Schlangenleder, sowie zwei Umhänge aus Acrumantullaseide und Hemden und Hosen. Die Farben der Hemden sollen schwarz, dunkelrot, grün, nachtblau und silberfarbend sein. Die Hosen bitte in schwarz."

Madam Malkins schrieb alles fleißig auf und nickte dann leicht.

„Wenn Sie kurz warten Mr. Potter. Die Sachen sind dann gleich fertig."

Harry nickte darauf nur leicht.

Als die Sachen dann fertig waren, verkleinerte er sie und verstaute sie in seinem Umhang, bezahlte, verabschiedete sich und verließ den Laden wieder. Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken schlug er den Weg in die Nocturngasse ein und ging dort in einen unscheinbar wirkenden Laden.

Wie sich herausstellte wurden hier Zauberstäbe aller Art angeboten. Neugierig schaute Harry sich in dem Laden um, zuckte allerdings erschrocken zusammen, als er unerwartet angesprochen wurde. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Mann, der hinter Harry aufgetaucht war. Ruckartig drehte Harry sich um und musterte den Mann vor sich. Dieser war ca. 1,86 cm groß, hatte bereits angegrautes Haar und, trotz seines scheinbar hohen Alters, stechende, tiefblaue Augen.

„Ähm….ich würde mir gern einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen Mr…", brachte Harry stotternd hervor, was den Alten zu belustigen schien.

„Satorius.", half er ihm deshalb aus. „Dann lassen Sie uns doch mal sehen.", murmelte er und das Probieren der Zauberstäbe begann.

„Komisch, keiner der Stäbe scheint der Richtige zu sein. Warten Sie bitte kurz. Einen haben Sie noch nicht probiert.", sagte der Zauberstäbemeister nach fast 40 Minuten und verschwand nach hinten ins Lager, nur, um kurz darauf mit einer länglichen, im Licht blutrot schimmernden Schachtel zurück.

„Versuchen Sie diesen Stab. Wenn dieser es auch nicht ist, müssen Sie zu Ollivander gehen."

Harry nickte leicht und nahm den Stab von Satorius entgegen. Kaum hatten sich seine Finger um das Holz geschlossen, spürte er eine angenehme Wärme in sich aufsteigen, weshalb er fast schon genießend die Augen schloss. Dadurch entging ihm allerdings, dass er von einem dunkelroten Licht umgeben wurde.

Nur Meister Satorius bemerkte, das der Stab sich an Harry band.

Allerdings änderte sich Harrys Aussehen dabei. Seine Haare wurden länger und glatter, reichten ihm nun fast bis zu den Hüften. Auch wuchs er ein ganzes Stück, seine Statur wurde kräftiger, wirkte aber trotzdem auf eine Art und Weise feminin.

Als das Licht verschwand öffnete Harry wieder die Augen. Dass er fast eine Stunde reglos im Raum gestanden war, hatte er nicht mal bemerkt.

„Das ist sehr seltsam. Diesen Stab gibt es nur ein einziges Mal. Er besteht aus dem Holz eines Nachtbaumes. Der Kern des Stabes ist etwas ganz besonderes. Er setzt sich aus der Herzfaser eines Urdrachen, der Feder eines Todesphönix, festem Drachenblut und zu guter Letzt ein Haar eines Todesengels zusammen. Das heißt, dass Sie diesen Stab nicht einmal hätten anfassen können. Aber scheinbar haben Sie einige Eigenschaften von einem dieser Wesen. Sie sollten, wenn Sie noch zur Bank gehen sollten, dort einen magischen Erbschaftstest machen lassen. Nur um sicher zu gehen.", erklärte der Mann Harry, welcher nur verblüfft und neugierig zugehört hatte.

„Das werde ich tun Meister Satorius. Was bekommen Sie für den Stab?"

„Eigentlich ist dieser Stab unbezahlbar, doch da er sich bereits an Sie gebunden hat, werde ich Ihnen den Stab schenken."

„Dann bedanke ich mich. Ich komme bestimmt noch mal vorbei. Auf Wiedersehen Meister Satorius."

Dieser nickte nur und blickte Harry nach, begann dann zu grinsend.

„Auf Wiedersehen MyLord.", sagte er, nachdem der Junge hinaus war.

Harry indes hatte beschlossen, sich erst einmal eine Wohnung zu suchen, bevor er zur Bank ging. Schließlich wollte er nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück. Also machte er sich auf den Weg, um sich eine Wohnung zu besorgen.

Als er an der Bank vorbeikam, verwarf er den Gedanken mit der Wohnungssuche einfach und ging doch erst zu Gringotts. Er hatte ja noch genug Zeit für die Wohnungssuche. Und Geld war im Moment wichtiger, da alles andere, da er keines mehr bei sich trug.

Kaum hatte Harry die Halle von Gringotts betreten, verstummten alle Anwesenden und blickten zu ihm. Doch keiner schien ihn zu erkennen, worüber er doch recht froh war. Das würde sicherlich der neueste Aufhänger im Tagespropheten werden. Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt allein in der Winkelgasse unterwegs oder so.

Ohne auf die Zauberer und Vampire, die noch immer in der Bank waren, zu achten, ging er direkt zu einem der Schalter.

„Ich würde gerne mit dem Direktor reden.", sagte Harry ruhig und der Kobold vor ihm nickte leicht. „Natürlich Mr. Potter. Könnten Sie noch kurz warten? Der Direktor hat gleich Zeit für Sie. Könnten Sie mir noch sagen, worum es geht?"

Das Einzigste, was Harry sagte, war: „Erbschaftsangelegenheiten."


	2. Chapter 2

**WAHRHEIT**

Erneut nickte der Kobold und brachte Harry in einen abgelegen Raum, und bat ihn, sich zu setzten.

„Möchten sie etwas trinken Mr. Potter?", fragte er verhältnismäßig freundlich.

„Ja, ein Glas Wasser bitte. Wie lange wird es ungefähr dauern, bis der Direktor Zeit für mich findet?"

„Der Direktor wird in fünf Minuten bei ihnen sein."

Keine Minute später hatte Harry sein Glas Wasser vor sich stehen und war alleine im Raum. Diese Zeit nutzte er, um über seine Zukunft nachzudenken.

Allerdings wurde er aus den Gedanken gerissen, als drei Kobolde den Raum betraten.

„Guten Tag Mr. Potter. Mein Name ist Claudius Cash, ich bin der Leiter dieser Institution und werde ihnen auch ihr Erbe bekannt geben. Allerdings werden sie dieses erst antreten können, wenn sie volljährig sind."

„Wieso denn das?", fragte Harry verwirrt, und blickte den Kobold an. Die anderen zwei waren, nachdem sie etwas abgelegt hatten, wieder verschwunden.

„Nun, das Ministerium und auch Mr. Dumbledore scheinen ein großes Interesse an ihrem Erbe zu haben. Doch machen sie sich keine Sorgen, wir haben bereits einen Antrag auf Volljährigkeit für sie gestellt. Das Antwortschreiben müsste eigentlich jeden Moment hier sein.", erklärte der Kobold ruhig, woraufhin Harry nur verwirrt nickte. Was bildete Dumbledore sich eigentlich ein? Wollte der alte Mistkerl sich etwa schon wieder in sein Leben einmischen? Sollte das der Fall sein, würden sie wohl ganz gewaltig aneinander geraten.

Harry war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er den Brief, der gerade angekommen war, gar nicht bemerkte.

Nach gut zehn Minuten und mehrmaligen ansprechen von Mr. Cash, schreckte er dann doch aus seinen Gedanken und blickte zu dem Kobold, der wissend lächelte. Scheinbar ahnte der Kobold, was er dachte. Doch die nächsten Worte überraschten Harry dann doch.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Volljährigkeit Mr. Potter. Sie sind nun ein vollwertiges Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft und somit auch erbberechtigt."

„Oh….ähm…..danke Mr. Cash", stammelte Harry der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass es mit der Volljährigkeit so schnell gehen würde. „Ähm… könnten wir dann zum unangenehmeren Teil kommen? Ich würde das gerne schnell hinter mich bringen.", murmelte er dann noch und Claudius nickte verständig.

„Aber natürlich Mr. Potter. Möchten sie vor der regulären Testamentseröffnung noch einen Erbschaftstest auf magischer Basis durchführen? Natürlich nur, um sicher zu gehen, dass man ihnen nichts verheimlicht, so wie es scheinbar bisher der Fall war."

„Hm, das wäre sicherlich sinnvoll. Sie sind nicht der Erste, der mich auf den magischen Erbschaftstest hinweist.", meinte er nachdenklich und überlegte kurz, ehe er nickte. „Ja, machen sie den Test. Wie genau wird der ablaufen?"

„Nun, so kompliziert ist der Test gar nicht mal. Wir benötigen lediglich einen Tropfen ihres Blutes Mr. Potter, das ist alles. Dieser wird auf ein solches Pergament gegeben…", begann er zu erklären und holte ein doch recht kostbar aussehendes Pergament hervor, das im Licht golden schimmerte. „Auf diesem Pergament werden dann die Stammbäume, sowie der Verwandtschaftsgrad angezeigt. Folglich wären das bei ihnen die Familien Potter und Black, da sie von ihrem Patenonkel, ja, wir wissen davon, etwas geerbt haben."

„Klingt wirklich simpel, aber würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, mich mit Harry anzusprechen?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge, woraufhin der Kobold nickte. „Natürlich, doch nur, wenn du mich mit Claudius ansprichst. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, überhaupt mit Namen angesprochen zu werden, da würde ich mich auch wohler fühlen."

„Einverstanden. Dann machen wir jetzt den Test und danach besprechen wir das Testament genau. Vielleicht könntest du mir da ein wenig unter die Arme greifen."

Nachdem Claudius genickt hatte, nahm er eine kleine Nadel zur Hand und bat Harry, ihm seine Zauberstabhand zu geben, und stach mit der Nadel in die Fingerkuppe, und ließ den Blutstropfen auf das bereits entrollte Pergament fallen. „Jetzt müssen wir einen Moment warten. Das Blut muss erst vollständig in das Pergament gesogen werden."

Das dauerte aber nicht all zu lange, was Harry doch ein wenig überraschte, doch was machte es schon? Umso eher wusste er, was er besaß und was Dumbledore ihm alles verschwiegen hatte.

Nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten war das Ergebnis dann da, und als Claudius auf das Pergament sah keuchte er überrascht und ungläubig auf. Was Harry natürlich neugierig werden ließ, und er ebenfalls auf das Pergament sah. Und seine Reaktion war nicht viel anders als die von Claudius, welchem er regelrecht das Pergament aus der Hand riss, um es sich gründlich durchzulesen. Die Namen, die da standen. Die kannte er nur zum Teil. Aber es waren doch recht bekannte Leute darunter.

Pergament

**Magischer Erbschaftstest**

Getestete Person: Harry Potter/ Zayl Arxes de Maar

**Haupterbe von**

James und Lily Potter, geb. Evans

Sirius Black

Marius de Maar und Kathleen de Caladan

Marco de Maar

Godric Gryffindor

Salazar Slytherin

**Teilerbe von**

Rowena Ravenclaw

Emrys

Pergament Ende

Nach dieser Offenbarung herrschte erst einmal ein erdrückendes Schweigen in dem kleinen Raum, bis Claudius sich wieder gefasst hatte und regelrecht hinaus eilte, um alles Notwendige für die Erbschaften zu regeln.

Harry indessen nutzte die Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, die durch diesen Erbschaftstest doch ziemlich durcheinander geraten waren. Er war ein Erbe Gryffindors und Slytherins? Das Erste, ok. Damit konnte er leben, doch wenn er auch Slytherins Erbe war. War er dann etwa mit Voldemort verwandt? Das konnte doch nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein! Aber tief in sich wusste er, dass es wahr sein musste, immerhin wollte ihn der sprechende Hut in seinem ersten Jahr nach Slytherin schicken. Harry wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Claudius ihn ansprach.

„Mr. Potter, oder doch eher Mr. de Maar, möchten sie die Auflistung ihres Vermögens gleich einsehen, oder noch ein wenig warten?"

„Ähm… ja… ich denke schon. Bei Fragen kann ich mich an dich wenden Claudius, oder?"

„Aber natürlich. Dafür bin ich doch da.", meinte dieser leicht grinsend und reichte ihm die entsprechenden Unterlagen zu seinem Erbe. Harry nickte daraufhin nur erleichtert und nahm die Auflistung entgegen und überflog sie. Er war froh, dass er gerade saß, denn die Menge, die er da geerbt hatte, hätte ihn sicherlich von den Socken gehauen, sprich, er wäre auf dem Boden gelandet.

„Das… das muss ein Fehler sein", brachte Harry erschrocken hervor, doch Claudius schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf, was doch recht selten war. „Oh nein, das hat alles seine Richtigkeit Zayl.", widersprach er, woraufhin Harry ihn nur verständnislos ansah. „Zayl? Ich heiße Harry."

„Bedaure, dein Name, dein korrekter Name lautet Zayl Arxes de Maar, und so werde ich dich auch ansprechen. Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht mit Lord anrede, so, wie es sich eigentlich gehört."

„Warum immer ich?", brach es nach dieser Ansprache frustriert aus Harry/ Zayl heraus, und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Händen. Wieder musste Claudius lachen. Er hatte schon viel erlebt, doch das sich jemand so über sein Erbe aufregte, war mal etwas Neues. Allerdings erstarb sein Lachen, als die Tür mit Schwung aufgestoßen wurde und niemand anderes als Percy Weasley, der neue Unterstabssekretär, gefolgt von einer Meute von Presseleuten, in den Raum kam. Noch ehe Claudius reagieren konnte, begann der Weasley auch schon zu reden.

„Ah, Mr. Cash, ich freue mich sie endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen.", begann er auch gleich und wollte noch weiter reden, doch Claudius unterbrach ihn harsch und deutlich unzufrieden.

„Was fällt ihnen ein, mitten in eine Testamentseröffnung zu platzen Mr. Weasley? Sehen sie zu, dass so hier verschwinden."

„Aber genau darum geht es doch Mr. Cash. Die Öffentlichkeit interessiert sich dafür, wer was von wem geerbt hat, verstehen sie? Es ist ihr gutes Recht, es zu erfahren."

Zayl, welcher dem Gespräch stumm lauschte, stöhnte genervt. Ja, so kannte er Percy. Unabsichtlich hatte er allerdings auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Natürlich wurde er sofort von Percy in Beschlag genommen.

„Ah, ich sehe, ein neuer Erbe ist gefunden worden. Sie stimmen mir doch zu, das es die Öffentlichkeit wissen sollte, oder? Immerhin geht es ja auch um ihre Sicherheit und es gibt sicherlich noch Andere, die ebenfalls etwas geerbt haben könnten, meinen sie nicht?"

„Nein, der Meinung bin ich nicht Mr. Weasley. Eine Testamentseröffnung ist etwas sehr Privates und geht niemanden außer dem Erben und denen, die erbberechtigt sind, etwas an. Und nun verschwinden sie und lassen sie Mr. Cash und mich in Ruhe!", sprach Zayl mehr als unterkühlt, was die Presseleute ein wenig unsicher zurückweichen ließ.

„Nun, das sieht die Öffentlichkeit sicherlich anders, genau, wie das Ministerium. Und dem Ministerium haben sie und die Kobolde sich zu beugen."

„Oh, da irren sie sich Mr. Weasley. Weder Mr. de Maar, noch Gringotts unterstehen dem Ministerium. Und nun verlassen sie augenblicklich diesen Raum!", mischte sich nun auch wieder Claudius ein und auch er sprach ziemlich unterkühlt. Das die Presse sich alles genauestens aufschrieb, bemerkte Percy nicht. Und auch nicht, dass eben diese hämisch grinsten, konnten sie doch ihn und seine Wichtigtuerei nicht leiden.

„Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich? Ich vertrete das Ministerium, also bitte ein wenig mehr Respekt!", empörte sich der Weasley aufgebracht.

„Schluss jetzt! Raus hier Weasley!", fauchte Zayl, welcher unbewusst seine Vampirzähne ausgefahren hatte, da er sich noch nicht so gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Auch begann die Luft um ihn herum vor Magie zu knistern, und alle Anwesenden, bis auf die anwesenden Kobolde, wichen mit einer gehörigen Gänsehaut verschreckt zurück.

„Sofort raus hier oder ich vergesse mich und mein gutes Benehmen! Ach, Weasley? Sie sollten mir aus dem Weg gehen, wenn sie an ihrem Leben hängen. Seien sie besonders in der Nacht wachsam.", fügte der Erbe de Maar kalt grinsend hinzu und beobachtete, innerlich durchaus amüsiert, wie die Leute panisch den Raum verließen.

Als nach wenigen Minuten nur noch er und Claudius im Raum waren, beruhigte sich Zayl wieder ein wenig, bis die Tür erneut aufging und eine, ihm nur zu bekannte Gestalt herein kam.

„Ignatius? Was tust du denn hier?", brachte der junge Vampir hervor und blickte den Älteren an, welcher einen leicht gehetzten Blick aufgelegt hatte.

„Ich bin hier, um dich zu warnen. Durch diesen Idioten von einem Weasley haben sich Todesser in die Winkelgasse schleichen können und sind nun auf dem direkten Weg hierher. Unterschreibe dein Erbe, nimm es an, schnell. Dann kann ich dich in Sicherheit bringen, bevor es hier ungemütlich wird."

Wie auf ein Stichwort hörten sie plötzlich in der Eingangshalle der Bank einen Tumult ausbrechen und Zayl nickte schnell, unterschrieb das von Claudius vorgelegte Pergament, steckte die Ringe an, die sich fast zeitgleich zu Einem verbanden, und blickte zu Claudius, verabschiedete sich schnell und erhob sich, ging zu Ignatius, welcher sich leicht verneigte. „Kommen sie nun, My Lord. Wir sollten hier verschwinden."

Noch ehe Zayl sich über die Anrede des Älteren aufregen konnte, spürte er wie Ignatius ihn am Arm packte, und fast gleichzeitig ein ziehen unterm Bauchnabel. //Ein Portschlüssel//, schoss es dem Vampir durch den Kopf, ehe er mit Ignatius aus der Bank verschwand.


	3. Chapter 3

Reise durch die Zeit

Reise durch die Zeit

Kaum war Zayl auf der anderen Seite des Portals angekommen, verschwand dieses auch schon wieder. Er wusste, dass selbst Ignatius es wohl nicht ewig aufhalten konnte und war nur froh, noch rechtzeitig da raus gekommen zu sein. Doch das war nun nebensächlich. Erstmal musste er sich hier zurecht finden, weshalb er sich erstmal neugierig umblickte. Doch das einziges, was er sah, waren Bäume. Ignatius musste ihn wohl mitten in einen Wald geschickt haben. /Typisch, aber was soll's?, dachte er schief grinsend. Also machte er sich auf den Weg, um eventuell einen Pfad zu finden, der ihn entweder tiefer in den Wald, oder aber hinaus bringen würde. Umso überraschter war er, als er sich, nach gut 100 Metern auf einer Lichtung befand, deren Anblick einen regelrecht verzaubern konnte. Da es schon später Abend zu sein schien, war sie vom Sternenlicht erhellt, welches sich in einem kleinen See in der Mitte widerspiegelte. Die Stille, die hier herrschte, wurde nur von dem leichten Wind unterbrochen, der durch die Blätter der Baumkronen tanzte. Für einen Moment schloss Zayl die Augen und ließ diese Ruhe auf sich wirken, bis ein anderes Geräusch ihn zusammen zucken ließ, da es unerwartet kam und irgendwie nicht hierher gehörte, wie er fand. Unbewusst tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, bis ihm einfiel, dass dieser ja bei Ignatius war. So zog er eines seiner Kurzschwerter, fühlte er sich so doch etwas sicherer, auch wenn er noch nicht wirklich gut damit umgehen konnte.

Unsicher und angespannt sah er sich nun auf der Lichtung um, in der Hoffnung, irgendwen zu sehen. Doch selbst seine Vampirsinne halfen ihm da nicht sonderlich. Wer auch immer hier war, wusste, wie er sich zu verstecken hatte um nicht gefunden zu werden, was doch recht erschreckend war.

„Wer ist da!", rief er in die nun wieder herrschende Stille der hereinbrechenden Nacht, doch er bekam keine Antwort. /War ja klar, dachte er grimmig. Einige Male wiederholte er seinen Satz, doch nie kam irgendeine Antwort oder sonst ein Zeichen, dass er nicht alleine war, bis er ein unverständliches Wispern vernahm, gerade laut genug, das er es hören aber nicht verstehen konnte und ehe er sich versah, wurden ihm alle Waffen die er am Körper trug, entrissen, ohne das jemand ihn berührt hätte.

„Die wirst du nicht brauchen", erklang eine ruhige, angenehm tiefe Stimme aus dem Schatten der Bäume, ehe ein Mann mittleren Alters, mit langen, braunen Haaren, sowie dunkelblauen Augen, zu ihm auf die Lichtung trat.

/Ein Zauberer. Merlin sei Dank. Ich hatte schon sonst was befürchtet., schoss es dem Vampir durch den Kopf.

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie von mir?", fragte Zayl nach kurzem zögern und blickte den Mann misstrauisch an.

„Nenn mich Emrys. Aber nun komm, wir sollten hier verschwinden, ehe die Waldgeister erwachen. Und das können wir nicht gebrauchen, vor allem, da du noch einiges vor dir hast, junger Vampir. Komm, du wirst deine Ausbildung bei mir fortsetzen."

Ohne weiter auf Zayl einzugehen, schrumpfte er dessen Waffen und ging voran und verschwand wieder im Wald. Wenn der Junge seine Waffen wieder haben wollte, so würde er ihm schon folgen. Und das tat Zayl auch, da er die Waffen ja noch brauchen würde.

„Hey, warte gefälligst!", fauchte er aufgebracht und rannte dem Anderen nach, holte schnell auf und ging dann neben ihm her.

„Nicht in diesem Ton Adept. Du wirst noch viel lernen müssen, wenn du solch ein Benehmen an den Tag legst."

Den Rest des Weges bis zu Emrys Hütte legten sie schweigend zurück, weil Zayl schmollte.

Dort angekommen blickte Emrys ihn an und lächelte kaum merklich. „Leg dich schlafen. Ich wecke dich bei Sonnenaufgang. Dann wirst du joggen, damit deine Kondition, die für einen Vampir recht schlecht ist, besser wird. Zu Anfang sollten zwei Kilometer reichen. Nach der ersten Woche steigerst du dich auf fünf und nach zwei Wochen auf zehn Kilometer."

„Bitte? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst Emrys!", kam die erschrockene Antwort. Das Zayl den Älteren geduzt hatte, viel ihm dabei gar nicht auf. Doch Emrys störte es nicht. Er hatte es ihm ja schließlich indirekt angeboten.

„Doch. Und dein Training beginnt Morgen früh. Also schlafe jetzt ein wenig, sonst bringt das Ganze nichts!", kam die strenge Antwort und Zayl fügte sich.

Und so war es dann auch. Jeden Morgen scheuchte Emrys Zayl aus dem Bett, damit dieser vor dem Frühstück joggen konnte, und mit der Zeit machte Zayl es auch freiwillig. Hatte er doch bemerkt, dass es ihm gut tat und er dadurch ein paar Muskeln aufbauen konnte.

Nach vier Wochen sprach Emrys ihn dann wieder an, meinte er doch, das nun der Zeitpunkt für die richtige Ausbildung gekommen war.

„Du kannst Schluss machen Zayl. Es wird Zeit, deine eigentliche Ausbildung zu beginnen.", meinte er, durchaus zufrieden mit den Fortschritten seines Schülers. „Du wirst von mir in stabloser Magie unterrichtet werden. Andere Völker, zu denen du noch kommst, werden es Gedankenmagie nennen, nur so als Vorwarnung. Ebenso wirst du bei mir Legilimentik und Okklumentik lernen, um deinen Geist vor Angriffen zu schützen. Wenn du diese drei Bereiche gemeistert hast, werden wir sehen, ob noch genügend Zeit ist, um dir die Animagusverwandlung beizubringen, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du einer bist. Zeitgleich damit werden wir uns um deine Weggefährten kümmern. Manche mögen sie Totems oder Seelenverwandte nennen, doch es sind einfach nur Wegbegleiter, die dich niemals verlassen werden, außer, wenn sie umgebracht werden. Da dir wahrscheinlich Wegbegleiter zu lang erscheint, werden wir sie Totems nennen, um es für dich zu vereinfachen."

Zayl nickte sofort begeistert, als Emrys geendet hatte mit seiner Aufzählung und hätte am liebsten sofort mit allem begonnen. Doch sein Mentor schüttelte lachend den Kopf und zog ihn erstmal zum Frühstück ins Haus, dabei amüsiert murmelnd, wie ungeduldig doch die Jugend von heute sei.

Nach dem Frühstück zerrte Zayl den wesentlich Älteren fast schon aus der kleinen Behausung, wollte er doch endlich anfangen. So ungeduldig war er noch nie gewesen, wenn er es sich so recht überlegte, doch Emrys lachte nur aufgrund seines Wissensdurstes.

„Da du es ja nicht erwarten kannst, fangen wir gleich an.", meinte der alte Zauberer noch immer amüsiert, vor allem, da Zayls Wangen sich nun doch vor Verlegenheit ein wenig rot färbten.

„Das Erste, was du über die stablose Magie wissen musst ist, dass sie weitaus mächtiger ist als die Magie mit dem Zauberstab. Auch muss man sich bei dieser Art der Zauberei wesentlich stärker konzentrieren. Wir fangen daher mit den etwas einfacheren Sprüchen an und schrauben uns dann immer höher, bis du alle Sprüche, egal ob weiß- oder schwarzmagisch beherrschst und stablos ausführen kannst. Das schließt auch die Todesflüche mit ein. Keine Angst. Du musst sie nur einsetzen, wenn du keine andere Wahl mehr hast junger Adept.", fügte er schnell an, da Zayl sehr blass geworden war, sich aber durch diese Worte, zumindest zum Teil, wieder beruhigte.

„Wie gesagt, wir fangen mit einfachen Sprüchen an. Versuche mich zu entwaffnen, ohne Stab versteht sich. Wenn du das geschafft hast, gehen wir weiter. Also fang an.

Und so verging die Zeit, die Zayl bei Emrys verbrachte, wie im Flug. Zayl hatte eine sehr hohe Auffassungsgabe und lernte sehr schnell, nur bei den Todesflüchen hatte er große Schwierigkeiten, wollte er doch eigentlich niemanden so wirklich töten. Doch auch diese meisterte er, zwar nicht mit Bravour, aber er schaffte es. Nach gut 8 Monaten, die er nun schon bei Emrys war, konnte dieser ihm, was die stablose Magie, Legilimentik und Okklumentik betraf, nichts mehr beibringen und sie gingen zu der Animagusverwandlung und der Suche nach seinen Wegbegleitern über. Die Animagusverwandlung schaffte Zayl fast schon in Rekordzeit, hatte er doch darauf die ganzen acht Monate hingearbeitet. Er war allerdings erschrocken darüber, dass er nicht nur eine Gestalt hatte. Emrys erklärte ihm, das dies wohl mit seiner Rasse zu tun hatte, welcher er angehörte. Seine Formen gingen sie aber nicht genauer durch. Das würde bestimmt eine Überraschung werden, wenn er wieder in seiner Zeit war. „So Zayl, bist du bereit, dich auf die Suche nach deinen Weggefährten zu begeben? Wenn ja, begebe dich in Trance, wie du es von mir gelernt hast, und versuche den Nebel in deinem Inneren zu lichten und zu durchschreiten. Den Rest musst du dann alleine schaffen Zayl."

„Oh…ok. Emrys? Hast du auch einen Wegbegleiter?"

„Ja, das habe ich in der Tat junger Adept. Doch ich werde dir nicht sagen, welcher es ist. Denn so etwas ist geheim und sollte auch so bleiben. Also sage niemanden, wer oder was deine Begleiter sind. Denn schließlich willst du doch, dass dich niemand erkennt, wenn du dich mit deinem Wegbegleiter verbindest und seine Gestalt annimmst, oder? Warum es geheim bleiben soll, kann dir dein Begleiter wahrscheinlich besser erklären als ich, und nun geh."

Zayl nickte daraufhin und begab sich, wie von Emrys gefordert, in eine Trance. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und er hatte den Nebel, von dem sein Mentor gesprochen hatte, gefunden. Doch wie sollte er diesen lichten, geschweige denn durchschreiten? Das war unmöglich, oder doch nicht? Immer wieder versuchte Zayl es, doch er schaffte es nicht. Entmutigt wollte er schon aufgeben, als er bemerkte, wie der Nebel sich aufzulösen begann. Was hatte er gemacht? War das sein Verdienst? Egal. Der Nebel verschwand bzw. löste sich soweit auf, dass man ihn ohne Mühe durchschreiten konnte, was er natürlich sofort tat. Kaum war er durch die Nebelwand durch, befand er sich auf einer Lichtung, die komplett von Bäumen umschlossen war. In der Mitte befand sich ein kleiner See, dessen Wasser das Licht der Sonne wieder gab und ein herrliches Farbenspiel heraufbeschwor. Das Wasser war, nachdem er näher dran war und es betrachten konnte, kristallklar. Er konnte bis auf den Grund sehen.

Aber so schön der Anblick auch war, es war totenstill auf der Lichtung. Da er ja nicht wusste, was er tun musste, wartete er auf das, was kommen würde. Musste er Prüfungen bestehen? Wenn ja, wie würden diese wohl aussehen? Als nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm zumindest, noch immer nichts passierte, wollte er schon aufgeben, zum zweiten Mal innerhalb doch recht kurzer Zeit.

Doch plötzlich fühlte er sich beobachtet, und sah sich daraufhin etwas unruhig um. Würden jetzt die Prüfungen kommen oder würde er seine Wegbegleiter gleich bekommen? Aber er sah nicht und niemanden. Die Lichtung lag noch immer wie ausgestorben da.

„Wer ist da?!", fragte Zayl unsicher und blickte sich suchend um. Eigentlich müsste er keine Angst haben, aber dennoch hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl. Aber es blieb still. Kein Geräusch war zu vernehmen. Die Stille wirkte schon fast erdrückend, was seine Anspannung nicht wirklich verschwinden ließ.

Dann, plötzlich und völlig unerwartet erklang ein tiefes, grollendes Lachen. In der vorher noch herrschenden Stille klang es ziemlich unheimlich, wie Zayl zugeben musste. Er konnte ein zusammenzucken nicht verhindern, als wie aus dem Nichts ein Wolf aus einem der Büsche auf die Lichtung sprang. Wie erstarrt musterte Zayl den Wolf, der langsam und mit geschmeidigen Schritten auf ihn zu kam, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt. /Mustert der mich oder wie darf ich diesen Blick verstehen?, schoss es dem jungen Zauberer durch den Kopf. Aber der Wolf schien keine Anstalten zu machen ihn anzugreifen, weshalb er sich ein wenig entspannte.

„Bist… bist du mein Wegbegleiter?", fragte er zögernd, einem inneren Zwang folgend. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum dies so war, aber er dachte, dass es richtig sei.

Wenn du das möchtest werde ich das sein, junger Zauberer. Doch sei gewarnt. Wenn du mich zu deinem Wegbegleiter bestimmst, wirst du es nicht leicht haben., erklang eine tiefe Stimme in seinem Kopf, welche ihn doch zusammenzucken ließ. Hatte der Wolf gerade wirklich geantwortet? Das war doch unmöglich.

Ja, ich habe dir geantwortet, allerdings mit meinen Gedanken. So sprechen wie du kann ich nicht. Wir verständigen uns nur über die Gedankentelepathie. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du davon schon mal gehört hast, doch alle Tiere beherrschen diese Sprache. Nur die Zauberer hören ihnen nie zu.

„Mit deinen Gedanken? Aber du liest meine Gedanken nicht, oder?", fragte Zayl vorsichtig nach.

Nein, lesen tue ich sie nicht, doch ich kann sie empfangen, wenn du es zulässt. Deine Okklumentik ist stark, junger Zauberer. Doch dieses Gespräch führen wir ein anderes Mal weiter, die anderen kommen gleich an., erklärte der Wolf geduldig und legte sich zu Zayls Füßen nieder.

„Die anderen? Was meinst du damit?", fragte Zayl neugierig und ein wenig verwirrt zugleich. Die Antwort des Wolfes schockte ihn dann aber doch noch mehr, als er erwartet hatte.

Ja, andere. Du hast noch drei Wegbegleiter neben mir. Aber bevor du fragst, ich weiß nicht was für Tiere es sind.

Nach gut zwanzig Minuten kam ein Adler, der sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen, auf Zayl's Schulter nieder ließ. Sein dritter Wegbegleiter war zu Zayl's Entsetzen ein Basilisk, der König der Schlangen und die tödlichste noch dazu, wie er sich wieder in Erinnerung rief. Allerdings war der Basilisk noch sehr jung, wie er von diesem noch erfuhr, bevor sein letzter Wegbegleiter auftauchte. Und das sogar sehr beeindruckend. In einer schwarzen Stichflamme manifestierte sich einer der legendären Todesphönixe. Laut den Legenden banden sich diese Tiere sehr selten, würden ihren Begleiter aber immer beschützen, egal, ob nun vor Feinden oder Freunden. Diese Phönixart galt als sehr aggressiv und als ein Unglücksbote.

Nun waren sie vollzählig und nicht nur Zayl war glücklich, neue Freunde gefunden zu haben. Auch seine Begleiter schienen froh, wieder zu jemandem zu gehören. Allerdings wunderte es ihn, dass der Todesphönix die Anderen nicht angriff und fragte nach. Die Antwort war ganz einfach. Die drei anderen Wegbegleiter stellten keine Gefahr für Zayl dar, weshalb sich der Todesphönix ruhig verhielt.

Es wird Zeit, junger Zauberer, zurückzukehren zu deinem Freund. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich., trällerte der Phönix dann und die drei Anderen stimmten mit einem: Er hat recht. zu und Zayl nickte leicht und erhob sich von dem Fels, auf dem er sich beim warten niedergelassen hatte.

„Wann sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte er und blickte alle nacheinander an. Gleichzeitig erscholl ein Vierfaches : Wir sind immer bei dir. in seinem Kopf und der Basilisk fügte hinzu, und können immer mit dir reden.

Kaum war der Satz verklungen, erwachte Zayl aus der Trance und blickte direkt in die besorgten Augen von Emrys.

„Gott sei Dank, du bist endlich wieder wach. Was ist passiert, dass es so lange gedauert hat?", fragte er gleich und blickten seinen Schützling an.

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich hatte mich noch mit meinen Wegbegleitern verquatscht. Aber wieso lange Emrys?", fragte der Junge total durcheinander. So lang konnte er doch gar nicht weg gewesen sein.

„Du warst zwei Tage in Trance!"

„Was? Aber dann muss ich ja Morgen schon aufbrechen!"

„Ja. Wenn du gehst, dann über die Verwandlung in deine Wegbegleiter, um mit ihnen gemeinsam zu kämpfen und die Umgebung zu erkunden. Doch nun solltest du packen. Dann können wir noch zusammen essen, bevor du gehst."

Und so machten sie es dann auch. Während Zayl seine Sachen packte, bereitete Emrys das Essen vor.

Am nächsten Morgen hieß es dann Abschied nehmen.

„Pass auf dich auf Zayl. Aber bevor du gehst, werde ich dir meinen Namen sagen. Einen Namen, den du besser kennen wirst, als Emrys. Man nennt mich auch Merlin.", meinte der Ältere mit einem gewissen funkeln in den Augen. Er kam nicht oft vor, dass er Zayl in der Zeit, wo er hier war, sprachlos gesehen hatte, doch er fand es durchaus amüsant zu sehen, wie Zayl versuchte, einen Fisch zu imitieren. Bevor dieser sich jedoch gefangen hatte, um etwas zu erwidern, tauchte eine Person neben ihnen auf.

„Es wird Zeit Merlin, verabschiede dich von deinem Schüler denn wir müssen gehen. Die anderen Herrschaften warten nicht gerne, das weißt du."

Merlin seufzte leise und blickte Zayl an, dann zog er ihn in seine Arme. „Viel Glück Zayl, ich wünsche dir für die Zukunft alles Gute."

„Auf Wiedersehen Merlin. Ich werde dich vermissen", murmelte der Jüngere, ehe er sich von seinem Mentor löste. Keine Minute später waren Zayl und der fremde junge Mann verschwunden.


	4. Chapter 4

Reise durch die Zeit , Teil 2

Als Zayl wieder etwas sehen konnte, blickte er sich erstaunt um. Das, was er sah, konnte man nur als Paradies bezeichnen, denn dort musste er zwangsläufig gelandet sein.

„Komm, die Erzengel erwarten dich bereits.", meinte der junge Mann, der ihn bei Merlin angeholt hatte und ging, ohne darauf zu warten, das Zayl ihm folgte, auf einen Torbogen zu. Um den Engel, denn als solchen konnte man ihn nun identifizieren, nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, folgte er ihm schnell, wollte er sich schließlich nicht verlaufen.

Direkt vor dem Torbogen blieb der Ältere stehen und blickte Zayl an. „Bevor wir durch dieses Tor treten, ein paar Regeln. Du sprichst da drin nur, wenn du ausdrücklich dazu aufgefordert wirst, verstanden? Ich werde nicht dulden, das du den Erzengel nicht den nötigen Respekt entgegen bringst, den sie verdienen. Und sei ja höflich." Zayl nickte leicht, zum Zeichen, das er den Anderen verstanden hatte und folgte ihm danach in die Halle, die sich hinter dem Tor verborgen hatte, wo er sich, so hoffte er, unauffällig umsah. Hier war alles in weiß gehalten und die Schritte hallten in der weiten Halle wieder. Ein krasser Gegensatz zu dem Bereich vor der Halle, wo alle nur erdenklichen Blumen geblüht hatten.

Er war so mit der Begutachtung des Raumes beschäftigt, das er die anwesenden Engel völlig ignorierte, unabsichtlich versteht sich.

Erst, als er ein Räuspern hörte, blickte er zu den Engeln, die um einen Tisch herum saßen und wurde leicht rot, murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Das war ihm doch ziemlich peinlich. Die hatte er vollkommen vergessen.

„Schön, das du uns auch Beachtung schenkst.", meinte eine ruhige Stimme, die etwas belustigt klang. „Wie du dir sicher denken kannst, sind wie alle Erzengel. Ganz rechts sitzt Michael. Er ist der Führer der Heerscharen, neben ihm sitz unser Denker, Gabriel. Zu meiner Linken sitzt unser Heiler Raphael und ich bin Uriel. Du bist hier, weil du lernen musst, mit deiner Magie umzugehen und es wird nicht deine letzte Etappe sein, Zayl. Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, dann frage ruhig, hier reißt dir keiner dafür den Kopf ab, auch, wenn einige Engel das glauben wollen."

Wieder der amüsierte Unterton und ein leichtes Grinsen auf allen Gesichtern. Hier gefiel es Zayl, ganz ohne Zweifel. Diese Erzengel waren ihm sehr sympathisch.

„Ähm…ja, wie wird die Ausbildung hier ablaufen? Und was werde ich alles lernen? Und wie viel Zeit werde ich bei Euch verbringen?", sprudelten die Fragen nur so aus ihm heraus, was zumindest Raphael zum Lachen brachte.

„Ganz ruhig, nicht so schnell. Du hast mehr als genug Zeit, die Magie, die wir dich lehren werden, zu meistern. Es handelt sich dabei um göttliche Magie und einiges mehr. Von Uriel wirst du den Umgang mit dem himmlischen Feuer erlernen, Michael und Gabriel zeigen dir, wie du mit Schwertern kämpfen kannst und von mir lernst du die heilende Magie. Das ist besonders wichtig, du musst genau aufpassen, denn eine falsche Handbewegung und der ganze Zauber geht daneben und kann verheerende Folgen mit sich bringen.", meinte Raphael ruhig. „Doch nun ruh dich aus, wir wecken dich, wenn es Essen gibt. Danach solltest du noch ein wenig meditieren und Morgen beginnt dein eigentlicher Unterricht."

Zayl nickte leicht, das er verstanden hatte, war aber überrascht, das Gabriel ihn persönlich in ein freies Zimmer brachte, in welchem er von jetzt an wohnen würde. Natürlich sah er sich das Zimmer, nachdem der schwarzhaarige Erzengel gegangen war, erst mal neugierig um. Das Zimmer war sehr hell eingeräumt, die Wände waren in einem sanften Beigeton gestrichen, die Möbel, bestehen aus Kleiderschrank, Bett, Schreibtisch und Kommode waren in hellem Holz, er vermutete, das es sich dabei um Buche handelte. Sofa und Sessel, falls er mal besuch bekommen sollte, waren ebenfalls in einem Beigeton. Das Bild wurde durch einen weichen, flauschigen Teppich abgerundet, der die Farbe von frischem Gras hatte, und im ganzen Raum verteilt war. Im Großen und Ganzen einfach nur gemütlich. Besonders angenehm war, das er ein eigenes Bad hatte, wie er erstaunt feststellte.

Aber nun wollte er sich erst mal ausruhen, sowie es Raphael ihm geraten hatte. Denn er glaubte ihm, dass es ihm gut tun würde.

Am Abend kam dann Michael vorbei, um ihn zum Essen zu holen, welches schweigend hinter sich gebracht wurde, da die Engel wohl nicht sehr gesprächig waren.

Der nächste Morgen begann für Zayl, seiner Meinung nach, viel zu früh. Aber Raphael war unerbittlich.

„Guten Morgen, das Frühstück wartet auf dich, ebenso dein Stundenplan. Ich habe dir Sachen hergebracht, die du bitte anziehen wirst. Ich warte draußen auf dich."

„Morgen….", murmelte Zayl, schnappte sich noch im Halbschlaf seine neuen Sachen, schlurfte ins Bad, zog sich, nach einer schnellen Dusche an und ging dann, mit noch nassen Haaren, zusammen mit dem Heiler zum Frühstück. In dem Raum angekommen, erschall ein dreifaches „Guten Morgen.", welches er gähnend erwiderte, was die drei Anwesenden zum Schmunzeln brachte. Schnell setzte er sich und begann, genau wie die Erzengel, mit dem Frühstück. Wie nebenbei schob Michael ihm einen Plan zu, auf welchen er kurz schielte, keuchte dann erschrocken auf. Das Sollte sein Stundenplan sein????

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst!!", keuchte er noch immer entsetzt, las sich den Plan noch mal durch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Stundenplan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4:00 Uhr aufstehen

4:30 Uhr Lauftraining

5:45 Uhr duschen

6:00 Uhr Frühstück

7:00 Uhr Stablose Magie (Theorie)

8:15 Uhr Heilzauber (Theorie)

10:20 Uhr Pause

10:40 Uhr Engelsmagie (Theorie) [AnA: göttliche Magie]

12:30 Uhr Mittagessen

13:40 Uhr Stablose Magie (Praxis)

15:40 Uhr Pause

16:00 Uhr Heilen/Kräuterkunde (Praxis)

18:00 Uhr Abendessen

19:10 Uhr Engelsmagie (Praxis)

21:10 Uhr Pause

21:20 Uhr Okklumentik/ Legilimentik

23:30 Uhr Nachtruhe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Stundenplan Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die vier Engel beobachteten amüsiert, wie Zayl mit jedem Wort, das er las, blasser wurde.

„Wollt ihr mich umbringen oder was??? Das ist mörderisch!!!", brachte Zayl noch immer geschockt heraus.

„Nein, das wollen wir nicht, keine Sorge. Und so schlimm ist der Plan auch wieder nicht. Du hast wesendlich mehr Freizeit, bzw. Zeit, zum Schlafen, als die Anderen, also hör auf zu mosern, ja?", meinte Uriel, der sich angegriffen fühlte, da er den Plan erstellt hatte. Als Zayl das bemerkte, entschuldigte er sich sofort und der Rest des Frühstücks verlief schweigend.

Und so begann sein Unterricht bei den Engeln. Oft genug kam es vor, das Zayl alles hinschmeißen wollte, da er einiges nicht zu meistern schien, doch seine vier Lehrer bauten ihn immer wieder auf und machten ihm Mut. Es sei schließlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen, sagte Michael immer, was Zayl regelmäßig zum Lachen brachte, da es irgendwie komisch war, so was zu hören, wenn man sich im Himmel aufhielt.

Fast zwei Jahre verbrachte er bei seinen Freunden, denn das waren sie mit der Zeit geworden. Und in der Zeit hatte der viel Spaß, denn sie gestalteten den Unterricht fast immer lustig.

Dann, eines morgens, riefen ihn die Vier zu sich.

„Es ist soweit Zayl. Wir bringen dich nun in den Tempel der Magie. Danach kommt jemand, der dich abholen wird, um deine Ausbildung fortzusetzen. Wie lange du noch lernst, wissen wir nicht, doch auch diese Zeit wirst du meistern, hab nur vertrauen in dich und deine Fähigkeiten.", gab Uriel kund. „Wir alle hoffen, das du uns dennoch mal besuchen kommst, wenn du die Zeit dazu hast. Wir werden dich nämlich sehr vermissen."

Zayl nickte leicht und lächelte. „Darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen. Ich würde es auch gar nicht lange ohne euch aushalten, immerhin seid ihr meine Freunde."

„Da das nun geklärt ist, bringt Raphael dich zum Tempel und erklärt dir dort, was du tun musst. Danach kehrt er hierher zurück. Deine letzte Aufgabe wird sein, allein hierher zurück zu kommen, wenn du dort alles erledigt hast."

Wieder ein Nicken des Jüngsten in der Runde und er verschwand mit Raphael.

Keine Minute später standen sie in der Vorhalle eines Tempels.

„Komm Zayl, es ist nicht weit bis zum Kristall. Und bevor du fragst, dieser Kristall durchleuchtet deine Charaktereigenschaften. Je nachdem, wie viele du hast, werden sich entsprechend viele Türen für dich öffnen, die du, eine nach der Anderen öffnen wirst. Was du in den verschiedenen Räumen machen musst, wirst du dann erfahren, da dass bei jedem unterschiedlich ist.", meinte der Erzengel ruhig. Zayl hatte ihm, während der Erklärung aufmerksam zugehört. Dann waren sie bei dem Kristall angekommen.

„Wir sehen uns dann später Zayl. Viel Glück.", sagte Raphael lächelnd und verschwand. Zayl konnte ihn noch nicht einmal fragen, wie er die Fähigkeit des Kristalls aktivieren konnte. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als alles mögliche zu versuchen, angefangen mit Zauberei, was nicht funktionierte. Völlig frustriert, da er schon gut eine Stunde Zauber auf den Kristall ausgesprochen hatte, nahm er den Kristall und betrachtete ihn genauer, als dieser zu leuchten begann. Erschrocken wollte er ihn wieder loslassen, doch es ging nicht. Es war, als wäre der Kristall an seiner Hand festgeklebt worden. Und zu allem Überfluss setzten jetzt auch noch Kopfschmerzen ein, so, als wenn jemand mit aller Macht in seinen Kopf eindringen wollte.

Das Ganze dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, die Zayl wie Stunden vorkamen, dann ebbte der Schmerz wieder ab und eine Stimme erklang.

„Du kannst nun die Räume betreten junger Freund, doch sei gewarnt. Betrete niemals mehr als einen Raum am Tag, da es sonst gefährlich werden könnte, es sei denn, du wirst dazu direkt aufgefordert."

Zayl zuckte doch etwas erschreckt zusammen, blickte sich dann mit großen Augen um. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das Türen erschienen waren. Allerdings nahm er die Warnung sehr ernst, blickte sich um, welche Tür er denn zuerst öffnen sollte, entschied sich dann aber für die Tür, die ihm am nächsten war. Trotz seiner Neugier doch etwas unsicher, öffnete er die Tür und blieb verwundert stehen. Hier war eine Lichtung zu sehen, mit ein paar Tieren. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er einen schwarz-silbernen Phönix und einen schwarzen Nebelparder. Doch das dritte Tier war nicht zu erkennen, verbarg es sich doch noch hinter einem Nebel verborgen war.

„Du befindest dich hier im Raum der Begegnung. Die Tiere, die du hier gefunden hast, werden deine Vertrauten sein und dich auf deinem Weg von nun an immer begleiten.", ertönte eine melodische Stimme, die definitiv zu einer Frau gehörte. „Dieser Raum zeigt dir, welche Tiere am Besten zu deinem Charakter passen. Der Phönix, den du siehst, ist ein Todesphönix. Allerdings, und vergiss das nicht, steht dieser Phönix auch für das Leben. Er passt gut zu dir, da du bereit bist zu töten, aber auch das Leben schützen willst. Der Nebelparder steht für Schnelligkeit und Intelligenz, sowie Freundschaft und Treue. Das dritte Tier zeigt sich dir erst, wenn du bereit dafür bist. Nun geh. Hier findest du nichts mehr, was dir helfen wird. Der nächste Raum erwartet dich, da hier nichts anstrengendes passiert ist.", erklärte die Stimme, ehe sie verschwand und Zayl kurz darauf eine angenehme Wärme spürte, als sich die Tiere an ihn banden.

Glücklich verließ er den Raum, ging zum Nächsten, da er die Erlaubnis dafür bekommen hatte. Dort bekam er seine erste Waffe, nachdem er eine Kampfprüfung abgelegt hatte, die sage und schreibe 30 Minuten gedauert hatte. Danach war Zayl nicht mehr in der Lage, noch weitere Räume zu betreten, so verschob er das auf den nächsten Tag.

Insgesamt vier Tage verbrachte er in diesem Tempel, in welchen er noch ein paar Waffen, Bücher und einen neuen Zauberstab bekam. Am Meisten freute er sich allerdings über seine Tiere und das Buch der Magie. Doch nun musste er zurück zu den Erzengeln. Gedacht, getan. Es dauerte nicht lange und er befand sich wieder bei seinen vier Freunden, die ihn lächelnd begrüßten. „Du hast deine Abschlussprüfung bestanden Zayl. Aber deine Ausbildung ist noch nicht vorbei. Wir werden dir noch zeigen, wie du mit deinen neuen Waffen umgehen kannst.", begrüßte ihn Michael, nachdem alle ihn einmal umarmt hatte. So verbrachte er noch vier Monate bei seinen Freunden.

Als die vier Monate sich dem Ende neigten, wurde er von Michael sehr…unsanft geweckt.

„Aufstehen!!!", schrie der blonde Erzengel und Zayl saß kerzengrade im Bett.

„Was'n los?", brachte er noch müde hervor.

„Du hast es wirklich vergessen??? Heut ist dein letzter Tag bei uns und den wollen wir alle in Ruhe mit dir verbringen."

Der Tag verging wie im Flug und war der bisher schönste Tag in seinem Leben und am Abend kehrte er, wenn auch etwas betrübt, weil er seine Freunde verlassen musste, zu Merlin zurück.

So lief es dann auch bei den Dämonen, Drachen und Vampiren ab, auch, wenn er dort völlig andere Sachen lernte.

Bis auf einen Unterschied. Die Vampire, zu denen er ging, waren seine Familie. Dort kam es zum Kampf mit dem letzten Clanführer, den er, ohne ihn zu töten, besiegte und nun dort das Sagen hatte. Und jeder respektierte ihn.

Doch nun hieß es endgültig Abschied nehmen von Merlin, denn er musste zurück in seine Zeit. Und so brach er, nach 12 Jahren Ausbildung auf, um in seine Zeit zurück zu kehren, in welcher nur vier Monate vergangen waren.


	5. Chapter 5

Wieder zurück

Als Zayl das Tor, welches er erschuf, durchschritten hatte, wusste er sofort, wo er sich befand, in Slytherin Manor.

„Endlich wieder zu Hause…..", meinte er leicht lächelnd, zu sich selbst. Auch, wenn er die Anderen schon jetzt vermisste, besonders seinen Cousin Aris, war er doch froh, wieder hier zu sein.

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, betrat Ignatius den Raum, in welchem er angekommen war.

„My Lord! Endlich. Wo ward ihr so lange? Ich hatte früher mit eurer Rückkehr gerechnet." Dieser Ausbruch von Ignatius brachte Zayl doch wirklich zum Lachen. Und es dauerte auch eine ganze Weile, bis sich der jüngere Magier beruhigt hatte.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen, Ignatius. Aber sag…was ist aus dem du geworden, hm? Soweit ich mich erinnere, waren wir dort schon angelangt."

„Oh….ähm…glatt vergessen. Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du nach zwei Monaten nicht wieder zurück warst.", gestand er zum Schluss sehr leise.

„Schon in Ordnung, mir wäre es wohl auch nicht anders ergangen, wenn du solange fort gewesen wärst.", meinte er lächelnd, gähnte dann verhalten.

„Entschuldige bitte Ignatius, doch ich ziehe mich nun zurück, um mich ein wenig auszuruhen. Morgen müssen wir dann dringend in die Winkelgasse, denn ich schätze, das mit die alten Roben nicht mehr so wirklich passen werden."

Ein feines Lächeln zierte Ignatius Lippen und er nickte leicht.

„Ich denke, da hast du Recht Zayl. Dann haben wir schon mal den Tagesablauf für Morgen. Ich wünsch dir eine erholsame Nacht.", meinte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung, welche Zayl mit einen gespielten Schlag nach ihm quittierte, bevor er sich in sein kleines Reich zurückzog, sich der Kleidung entledigte und, nackt wie Gott ihn schuf, ins Bett packte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Zayl, obwohl er hätte ausschlafen können, um vier Uhr in der Früh auf, grummelte leise, als er einen Blick auf den Wecker geworfen hatte, den er am Vorabend sicherlich nicht gestellt hatte. Er war noch immer in diesem verfluchten Rhythmus drin. Verfluchte Gewohnheit.

„Na ja, was soll's, jetzt bin ich wach. Geh ich halt trainieren.", grummelte er, suchte sich Trainingssachen heraus, war sie sich über und verließ Zimmer und Manor, wärmte sich auf und begann mit seinem Trainingslauf, der so ca. eine Stunde dauerte. Danach übte er noch mit Schwert und Bogen, sowie einige neue Zauber, die er bei den Vampiren gelernt hatte, aber noch nicht richtig anwenden konnte.

Um kurz vor acht ging er dann rein, da er völlig durchgeschwitzt war, um zu duschen und danach in aller Seelenruhe zu frühstücken. Außerdem musste er noch eine seiner Roben verzaubern, damit er wenigstens eine vernünftige hatte, um in der Winkelgasse aufzutreten. Nachdem das Duschen und anziehen erledigt war, begab er sich zur Küche, wo er Ignatius begegnete.

„Guten Morgen, ich wollte dich gerade wecken kommen.", meinte er lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen Ignatius. Aber das mit dem Wecken kannst du dir wohl sparen. Ich bin noch so in dem vier Uhr Trott, das ich um diese Uhrzeit schon wach war. Deswegen bin ich trainieren gegangen.", meinte Zayl lächelnd. „Lass uns jetzt frühstücken und dann los, ja? Schließlich muss ich zurück zur Schule."

„Nun…das wird nicht gehen, da du, bzw. Harry Potter als tot gilt. Aber das können wir zu unserem Vorteil nutzten. Allerdings sollten wir als erstes zu Gringotts. Mr. Cash hat mich darüber informiert, das sowohl der Minister, als auch Dumbledor versuchen, dein Erbe an sich zu bringen. Bis jetzt konnte das allerdings verhindert werden."

„WAS? Sie versuchen, mein Erbe zu vereinnahmen? Ja spinnen die denn total oder was? Ok.…dem Minister hab ich das schon zugetraut…..doch das Dumbledor so weit geht…", meinte der junge Clanführer geschockt.

„Was erwartest du? Ich mein, Albus hat viele Fehler bei dir gemacht und dich nur ausgenutzt, da verwundert mich das nicht im geringsten.", meinte der Ältere ruhig. „Lass uns jetzt schnell essen und dann los, damit wir mit Mr. Cash besprechen können, welche Optionen wir haben."

Nach dem Frühstück zogen sich Beide um, vor allem Zayl achtete sehr auf sein Aussehen, repräsentierte er doch immerhin den größten Vampirclan der Welt, auch, wenn das keiner wusste, noch nicht zumindest. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, um von dort aus in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen.

„Warte bitte kurz, Zayl…", meinte Ignatius dann leise, als sie vor der Wand standen. „Ich werde dich in der Winkelgasse mit MyLord anreden, damit dich, falls dein neues Aussehen nicht reichen sollte, niemand erkennt. Setz also am Besten eine Maske der Unnahbarkeit und Überlegenheit auf, in Ordnung? Ich weiß…du hasst so was, doch es kann nur nützlich sein."

Erst wollte Zayl wiedersprechen, doch dann nickte er ergeben. Danach betraten sie die Winkelgasse, die, zu Zayls' Überraschung, doch sehr leer war.

„Ignatius? Warum ist die Gasse so leer? Normalerweise ist sie doch zu dieser Uhrzeit schon völlig überfüllt, oder täusche ich mich da?"

„Nun, seid Mr. Potter für Tod erklärt wurde, herrscht überall in England Angst, MyLord. Auch wir sollten uns nicht zu lange hier aufhalten."

Ein leichtes Nicken war die Antwort auf Ignatius Worte und so gingen sie schweigend in Richtung Bank, wobei Zayl sich, durchaus neugierig, wenn auch für andere Leute nicht ersichtlich, umblickte. Auf die Passanten wirkte es eher gelangweilt. Da ihn allerdings niemand erkannte, er als Fremder angesehen wurde, wurde er kritisch gemustert und die Leute gingen ihm vorsorglich aus dem Weg. Wenn sie mal redeten, dann nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand, wie auch die wenigen Leute es hier taten, warum auch immer. Ansonsten herrschte hier eine bedrückende Stimmung, weshalb der Vampir froh war, als sie die Bank endlich erreicht hatte und darin verschwinden konnten.

Sofort gingen die Zwei zu einem leeren Schalter und Ignatius begann mit dem Kobold zu reden.

„Wir möchten gern mit Mr. Cash sprechen. Es ist dringend."

Der Kobold nickte daraufhin nur und wies zu einer der Türen an der Seite. „Das Büro von Mr. Cash befindet sich dort vorne. Er hat gerade Zeit, da sein letzter Klient gerade gegangen ist. Sie müssten also Glück haben."

Zayl nickte kaum merklich und bedankte sich, genau wie sein Mentor bei dem, doch recht gesprächigen Kobold, und begaben sich zu besagtem Büro, klopften und traten nach dem „Herein." ein.

„Guten Tag Mr. Cash, sie erinnern sich sicherlich noch an uns?", fragte Zayl leicht lächelnd, nachdem Ignatius die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Claudius sah auf und lächelte erfreut, auch, wenn das bei einem Kobold doch sehr unheimlich aussah.

„Ah, natürlich erinnere ich mich an Sie, Mr. de Maar. Ich nehme an, das Mr. Abraxas sie bereits informiert hat?"

„Das hat er in der Tat. Ist es wahr, das sowohl der Minister, als auch Dumbledor versuchen, sich mein Erbe einzuverleiben? Wenn ja, wie kann man dem entgegenwirken? Würde es etwas bringen, das Erbe in einem anderen Verließ unterzubringen?"

„Nun…setzten sie sich doch bitte, meine Herren. Dann können wir das in ruhe besprechen.", meinte der Kobold und die zwei setzten sich ihm gegenüber.

„Als erstes möchte ich ihnen versichern, das Gringotts ihr Erbe nicht an dritte Personen weitergibt. Wir haben bis jetzt alles, was in diese Richtung gehen könnte, verhindert. Da sie aber kein Testament als Harry Potter hinterlassen haben, wird das nicht ewig funktionieren.", meinte Claudius ruhig, aber ernst.

„Also müsste ich noch einmal zu Harry Potter werden und ein entsprechendes Testament aufsetzten, ist das korrekt?"

Der Kobold nickte leicht.

„Dann mach das Zayl. Du hast immerhin einen Zeugen, der dich nicht kennt. Von daher wäre es rechtskräftig und könnte nicht angefochten werden.", meldete sich nun Ignatius zu Wort.

„In Ordnung. Dann setze ich schnell ein Testament auf. Könntet ihr beide mir dabei helfen? Ich weiß nicht, wie so was gemacht wird."

„Natürlich helfen wir dabei.", meinten die zwei Anderen im Chor.

Nach ca. einer halben Stunde war das Testament fertig und alles, was rechtlich von Nöten war erledigt.

„Da nun alles soweit erledigt ist, können wir ja wieder zum Du wechseln, oder Claudius? Ich hasse dieses höfliche Geplänkel nämlich, wenn ich unter Freunden bin."

„Natürlich Zayl. Soll ich nun die Verlegung des Erbes in andere Verließe anordnen? Obwohl es nur ein weiteres Verließ wäre, denn bei der Menge brauchst du ein weiteres Hochsicherheitsverlies."

„Ja, ändere das bitte Claudius. Niemand außer mir oder Ignatius soll an dieses Verlies herankommen. Wäre das möglich?"

„Das geht leider nicht. Es kann nur einen Besitzer des Verlieses geben Zayl, doch du kannst Ignatius eine Vollmacht ausstellen. Wenn er es ohne diese versuchen würde, würde er wahrscheinlich sterben."

„Dann machen wir es eben so. Hauptsache, Ignatius kann an das Geld heran, wenn er es mal muss.", meinte Zayl ruhig, lächelte leicht. Ignatius blickte den Jüngeren nur sprachlos an, würde aber auch nicht widersprechen.

„Könnten du und Ignatius mir bei der Verwaltung des Vermögens helfen? Ich glaube, ich kann mit Geld nicht so wirklich umgehen und wer weiß, wozu ich das mal brauchen kann. Wäre ärgerlich, wenn dann nichts mehr da wäre."

„Das überrascht mich jetzt doch etwas Zayl, doch ich helfe dir gern. Es kommt nicht oft vor, das ich so ein Angebot bekommen. Aber noch mal was ernstes. Was unternimmst du wegen Dumbledor und Fudge?", fragte der Kobold.

„Lass bitte einen Artikel im Tagespropheten erscheinen, der angibt, das ein Zayl de Maar der Erbe des Pottervermögens ist und das Testament bereits angenommen hat. Dann können Dumbledor und der Minister nichts mehr dagegen tun. Sollten sie es doch versuchen, werde ich sie höchstwahrscheinlich anzeigen. Auch, wenn das momentan sehr….schlecht wäre, aufgrund der Taten von Tomi."

„Tomi? Wer soll das bitte sein, Zayl?"

„Oh…der dunkle Lord, Voldemort oder einfach Tom Vorlost Riddle.", meinte der Vampir lächelnd, blickte Claudius an.

„Verstehe. Da du der Erbe von Slytherin bist….soll ich mal nachforschen, in wie weit du mit ihm verwandt bist? Und soll bekannt gegeben werden, das du der Erbe Gryffindors und Slytherins bist?"

„Nein, besser nicht. Wer weiß, wie Tom darauf reagiert. Das könnte gefährlich werden.", meinte der Vampir nachdenklich. „Lass uns erst mal den Artikel für den Propheten besprechen."

Als das alles erledigt war, erhoben sich Ignatius und Zayl, verabschiedeten sich von Claudius, der versprach, das der Artikel Morgen im Tagespropheten zu lesen sein würde, und verließen die Bank.

„Wir sollten jetzt erst mal neue Kleidung für dich besorgen. Du kannst nicht immer in zu kleinen Sachen, die du größer gezaubert hast, herumrennen.", meinte der Ältere leise und Zayl nickte leicht. Gleich darauf begaben sie sich zu Madam Malkins, wo sich Zayl neu einkleiden ließ, eine komplette Garnitur aus den feinsten Stoffen.

Mit mehreren kleingezauberten Taschen verließen sie das Geschäft wieder. „Lass uns was essen gehen, Ignatius. Wir haben länger in der Bank gebraucht, als angenommen und es ist schon weit nach Mittag."

„Da habt ihr recht, My Lord. Gehen wir zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel und reisen von dort aus zurück.", meinte der Ältere ruhig.

Kurz, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, wurden sie allerdings von einem Auror aufgehalten, den wohl einige Passanten angefordert hatten, da sie Zayl unheimlich fanden. Natürlich hatte das Ministerium sofort jemanden geschickt, schließlich könnte es sich ja um einen Todesser handeln.

„Wer sind sie und was wollten sie solange in der Bank?", fragte der Mann kühl, als er die Beiden erreicht hatte und diese stehen geblieben waren.

Zayl musterte den jungen Mann vor sich geringschätzig, hatte wieder eine Maske aufgesetzt, die nur Kälte und Wut wiederspiegelte, aufgrund der Unhöflichkeit, die dieser Mann an den Tag legte. Ein weiterer Grund, warum er nicht antworte war, das ihm der Ton nicht wirklich gefiel. Ignatius schüttelte aufgrund des Verhaltens des Auroren nur den Kopf. Wenn das mal keinen Ärger gab. Aber auch ihm gefiel der Ton ganz und gar nicht.

„Antworten sie mir gefälligst!", fauchte eben dieser aufgebracht und zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete sie auf die beiden Männer vor ihm. „Wird's bald oder muss ich nachhelfen!"

Nun reichte es Ignatius, der immer wieder vorsichtig zu Zayl schielte, dessen Blick von Minute zu Minute kälter wurde.

„Nehmen sie den Zauberstab herunter, Mr. Nox. Sie wissen nicht, mit wem sie reden und vor allem nicht, mit wem sie sich anlegen. Also seien sie vernünftig!" An Zayl gewand fügte er hinzu: „Verzeiht bitte, My Lord. Der Mann weiß nicht, was er tut. Er kennt euch nicht."

„Den Teufel werde ich tun. Und ich weiß sehr genau, wer vor mir steht. Sie Beide sind Todesser! Aus diesem Grund werde ich sie verhaften!", meinte der Auror arrogant und murmelte: „Incacerus!"

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken hob Zayl die Hand, blockte den Fluch, der auf Ignatius und ihn zuflog einfach.

„Ich hoffe für sie, das sie NICHT! wissen, wer vor ihnen steht, Mr. Nox, richtig? Sollten sie es noch einmal wagen, meinen Begleiter oder mich anzugreifen, werde ich nicht mehr so nachsichtig sein und uns nur verteidigen. Dann greife ich an. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt. Des weiteren, geht es sie überhaupt nichts an, was wir in der Bank wollten. Schon mal etwas vom Bankgeheimnis gehört, sie inkompetenter Idiot? Scheinbar nicht, doch was erwartet man, wenn man bedenkt, wer der momentane Minister ist.", meinte der Vampir kalt und schneidend, bleckte leicht seine spitzen Zähne.

„Auf nimmer Wiedersehen, hoffe ich. Komm Ignatius, wir haben noch viel zu tun. Und dieser Idiot hält uns nur auf."

„Sehr wohl My Lord, wie ihr es wünscht."

Völlig geschockt blickte Nox den Vampir, denn als solchen hatte er Zayl erkannt, an. Doch der Schock verflog als bald und er knurrte: „Sie gehen nirgendwo hin. Sie werden mich sofort ins Ministerium begleiten."

Zayl, der sich schon abgewandt hatte und gehen wollte, blickte den Auroren noch mal an, grinste gehässig.

„Ich denke nicht. Weder mein Begleiter noch ich unterstehen ihren Gesetzten. Ich könnte sie auf der Stelle töten und würde nicht einmal dafür belangt werden. Und jetzt lassen sie uns endlich in ruhe!", fauchte er zum Schluss aufgebracht. So was gab es ja wohl nicht!

„My Lord, beruhigt euch bitte. Lasst uns einfach gehen. Mr. Nox wird schon sehen, was er davon hat, sich mit euch und den Euren anzulegen. Er wird sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein."

Mit diesen Worten ließen sie einen völlig verwirrten und vor allem wütenden Auroren zurück.

Kaum waren sie in Slytherin Manor angekommen, brachen Beide in Gelächter aus.

„Hast du den Blick von Nox gesehen? Das war doch einfach nur genial…", meinte Zayl, nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, noch immer grinsend.

„Da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu, Zayl. Aber lass uns jetzt was essen. Der Tag war anstrengend. Außerdem…freue ich mich Morgen schon auf den Propheten."

„Du hast recht. Lass uns was essen und dann am Besten gleich schlafen gehen. Umso eher lesen wir, was im Propheten steht.", stimmte der Vampir zu.

Am nächsten Morgen trainierten die Zwei zusammen, auch, wenn Ignatius nicht ganz so gut in Form war, doch das störte den Vampir nicht. Doch dann kam endlich die Zeitung, auf die die Zwei gewartet hatten.

„Na, dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, was so drin steht.", meinte Zayl lächelnd, nahm die Zeitung und begann, den Artikel von Gringotts zu lesen. Wie Claudius versprochen hatte, hatte Gringotts bekannt gegeben, dass ein Zayl de Maar das Vermögen von Harry Potter geerbt hatte und es bereits angenommen hatte.

„Claudius hält, was er verspricht, das muss man ihm lassen. Aber hier ist noch ein Artikel…..dieses Mal von Ministerium.", meinte Zayl und überflog den Artikel.

„Was steht denn dort Zayl?", fragte Ignatius neugierig nach.

„Nun…der Minister, sowie Dumbledor glauben das nicht, denken, das es nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging und verlangen, das ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen und dazu Stellung nehmen soll. Des weiteren behaupten Sie, das ihnen ein Teil des Erbes zustehen würde. So ein Schwachsinn!", murrte er, blickte dann zu Ignatius.

„Wenn du mich fragst, solltest du die Beiden Anzeigen Zayl. So etwas nennt man Erbschleicherei und ist strafbar. Wende dich am Besten an Madam Bones, sie ist für so was zuständig."

„Ja, das wäre vielleicht besser. Aber auch wegen dem Propheten muss ich was unternehmen. Das, was sie hier machen, ist Verleumdung….angeblich wäre ich der Erbschleicher, zumindest nach der Aufmachung des Titels her. Und zudem noch ein Todesser. So ein Blödsinn….."

„Dann musst du die Mehrheit des Propheten aufkaufen. Wie viele Anteile hast du schon?"

„Ich glaube….es waren 21%. Das bedeutet, das ich noch 30% aufkaufen müsste. Aber dann kann ich solche Schlagzeilen wenigstens stoppen.", überlegte der Vampir.

„Lass uns noch mal zu Claudius gehen. Er kann uns sicherlich sagen, wie wir das bewerkstelligen können."

Gesagt, getan. Gleich nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgassen und gingen gleich zu Gringotts. Ohne zu fragen gingen sie gleich zu Claudius Büro und traten ein.

„Guten Morgen Claudius, hast du kurz Zeit für uns? Es dauert auch nicht lange.", begrüßte Zayl den Kobold, der erstaunt wirkte, sie schon so schnell wieder zu sehen.

„Natürlich, worum geht's denn?", fragte er ein wenig verwirrt.

„Kannst du veranlassen, das ich die Mehrheit des Tagespropheten bekommen? Mir geht der Verein nämlich ein wenig auf den Zeiger mit ihren ungeheuren Anschuldigungen und Vermutungen."

„Das...ist kein Problem Zayl. Ich werde das sofort veranlassen. Ich schick dir dann die Unterlagen zu, damit du sie mit Ignatius zusammen einsehen kannst, in Ordnung?"

„Ja, das wäre nett. Das war es auch schon Claudius. Ich muss nun weiter. Ich will noch ins Ministerium, um da einiges klarzustellen."

„Oh, in Ordnung. Dann bis zum nächsten mal, Zayl. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag."

Zehn Minuten später waren sie wieder auf der Straße der Winkelgasse und apparierten von dort direkt ins Ministerium, wo sie gleich in Empfang genommen wurden.

„Name und Grund des Besuches.", begrüßte der ältere Auror die Beiden.

„Ignatius Abraxas. Gespräch mit Madam Bones.", gab der Zauberer Auskunft.

„Und Sie?", wurde Zayl gefragt, welcher nicht antwortete. Das übernahm Ignatius für ihn.

„Lord de Maar. Der selbe Grund wie bei mir."

„Tut mir leid Mr. Abraxas, doch Mr. de Maar wird nicht mit ihnen zu Madam Bones gehen. Wir haben Anweisung erhalten, ihn direkt zum Minister zu bringen. Allerdings hätten wir nicht damit gerechnet, das sich besagte Person wirklich hierher verirrt.", gestand der Auror.

„Das denke ich nicht. Ich habe keinen Grund, mich mit Fudge zu unterhalten. Vor allem, da ich ihm nicht unterstellt bin. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich nicht mit ihm reden werde ist, das ich generell nichts mit Erbschleichern zu tun haben möchte.", meldete sich nun doch Zayl zu Wort.

„Wie können sie es wagen, so über den Minister zu reden! Das ist eine Unverschämtheit! Sie waren doch derjenige, der Mr. Potter, nachdem er sein Testament zu ihren Gunsten geändert hat, umgebracht hat.", keifte der jüngere Auror, der bisher still gewesen war. Allerdings schauten beide Auroren verwirrt, als sowohl Ignatius, als auch Zayl begannen, laut zu lachen.

„Wie bitte soll ich das denn gemacht haben? Ich bin erst vorgestern Abend hier angekommen. Diese Behauptung ist absolut lächerlich meine Herren. Aber eines ist sicher. Madam Bones wird eine ganze Menge arbeit bekommen. Auch sie werden angezeigt werden. Und jetzt gehen sie uns aus dem Weg!", sprach der Vampir absolut unterkühlt, sodass allen Anwesenden eine Gänsehaut über den Körper kroch, Ignatius nicht ausgenommen. Allerdings taten die Auroren nichts dergleichen, sondern zogen lediglich ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Vergessen sie es, sie dürfen nicht passieren!"

„Entweder Sie gehen uns aus dem Weg, oder Sie lernen mich kennen. Und glauben Sie mir, der Dunkle Lord ist gegen mich dann ein gnädiger Mann.", sprach der junge Lord, wobei seine Stimme unter den Gefrierpunkt rutschte, sodass wieder alle eine Gänsehaut bekamen.

„Drohen Sie uns etwa? Wir verhaften Sie. Geben Sie uns ihren Zauberstab und folgen Sie uns.", knurrte der ältere Auror, der sich immer noch nicht vorgestellt hatte, wobei der Jüngere genauso wenig Anstand besaß.

„Das werden Sie bestimmt nicht tun Spencer, Audrey. Lassen Sie die Herren sofort durch! Madam Bones erwartet sie bereits seit zwanzig Minuten!", erklang eine aufgebrachte Frauenstimme, die immer näher kam.

„Mr. Abraxas kann gehen, dieser junge Mann nicht!", bestimmte Spencer, der die junge Frau anblitzte. Wie konnte sie es auch wagen!

„Sind sie noch ganz dicht? Sie reden mit dem Oberhaupt des größten Vampirclans der WELT! Er könnte sie und ihren Partner töten, ohne, das man ihn dafür belangen würde."

„Aber Synthia, der Minister…..", begann nun Audrey stotternd.

„Sei still du inkompetenter Verschnitt eines Möchtegernauroren. Die Beiden dürfen passieren und Punkt! Ende der Diskussion!", fauchte Synthia erbost und ging zu Ignatius und Zayl, wobei sie sich bei Letztgenanntem verneigte. „Verzeihen Sie bitte Lord de Maar. Ich werde mich persönlich um die Bestrafung der Beiden kümmern. Folgen Sie mir nun bitte. Ich bringe Sie zu Madam Bones."

„Aber…das geht doch nicht Synthia! Der Minister verlang…"

„Papperlapapp. Sei bloß still Spencer, sonst bekommst du gehörigen Ärger.", zischte die junge Frau und begleitete die Beiden dann zu Emilia Bones, die wirklich schon leicht genervt wartete. Als Synthia ihr erklärte, warum es so lange gedauert hatte, entschuldigte sich die Hexe ebenfalls noch mal für dieses Vorkommnis.

„Nun, warum möchten Sie mit mir sprechen, Lord de Maar?", fragte Bones dann interessiert.

„Um es kurz zu machen Emilia, Lord de Maar wollte Dumbledor, sowie Minister Fudge wegen Verleumdung, Diebstahl und Erbschleicherei anzeigen. Allerdings kommen noch weitere Anzeigen hinzu.", begann Ignatius. „Es kommen noch Anzeigen gegen Auror Nox, Auror Spencer und Auror Audrey hinzu, ebenfalls wegen Verleumdung."

Emilia wurde bei der Auflistung der Anzeigen blass, nickte aber immer wieder, schrieb sich alles auf.

„Ich werde mich bemühen, ihre Anzeigen durchzubringen, Lord de Maar. Allerdings könnte das bei unserem Minister, sowie Dumbledor nicht funktionieren. Ich warne Sie nur vor. Erwarten Sie sich nicht zuviel davon.", meinte die Frau ruhig, blickte Zayl unsicher an.

„Wir werden sehen, was sich ergibt. Sollte nichts passieren, wird sich allerdings mein Clan darum kümmern. Ein Wort von mir und Fudge, sowie Dumbledor können sich ihr eigenes Grab schaufeln.", meinte Zayl kühl, lächelte aber beruhigend. „Keine Sorge, das wäre der letzte Schritt, den ich machen würde, doch ich vertraue Ihnen. Ignatius hat, bei unserem letzten abendlichen Gespräch nur gutes über sie erzählt."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich nehme an, das Sie nicht länger bleiben werden? Dacht ich mir. Ist allerdings auch kein Wunder, so wie Sie behandelt wurden. Ich schicke Ihnen eine Eule, sowie alles in die Wege geleitet wurde."

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Madam Bones. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Zayl und Ignatius folgte seinem Beispiel, während er sich von Madam Bones verabschiedete und dann mit Zayl das Büro, sowie das Ministerium verließ und zurück zu Slytherin Manor apparierte. Madam Bones begann derweil, alles wegen der Anzeigen vorzubereiten.

In Slytherin Manor angekommen, begaben sich Beide erst einmal in den Trainingsraum, um ihrer Wut Luft zu machen, sprich, sie trainierten bis zum Umfallen. Aber es tat Beiden gut.

„Komm…wir sollten schlafen gehen.", meinte Ignatius ruhig, bis ihm was einfiel. „Ach Zayl…? Ich hab vergessen, dir einen Brief zu geben. Er kam, kurz vor Ende der Ferien und ist von Dumbledor. Er will, das du in Hogwards unterrichtest."

„Bitte? Er will? Sag spinnt der denn total? Nachdem, was er getan hat?", fauchte der Vampir wieder aufgebracht, überlegte dann aber kurz. „Hm…warum nicht. So hab ich ihn im Auge und erfahre vielleicht, was er als nächstes plant."

„Also nimmst du die Stelle an?"

„Was soll ich denn unterrichten?", war die Gegenfrage.

„Er hat scheinbar keinen Lehrer für DADA gefunden. Außerdem denke ich, das er deinen Clan unter Kontrolle bringen will. Du sollst dich ihm wahrscheinlich anschließen."

„Wir werden sehen, was er plant. Begleitest du mich nach Hogwards? Mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

„Natürlich. Aber schreibe auch an deinen Stellvertreter. Auch er sollte dich begleiten, nur für den Fall der Fälle."

„Wird ich. Erst mal gute Nacht. Ich schreibe ihm gleich Morgen früh. Ich würde jetzt wahrscheinlich keinen vernünftigen Brief zusammenkriegen."

„Ist gut, bis Morgen Zayl."


	6. Chapter 6

Briefe und Vorbereitungen

Am nächsten Morgen setzte Zayl sich gleich hinter seinen Schreibtisch um Aris einen Brief zu schreiben, in dem er ihn bat, mit ihm nach Hogwarts zu kommen und dort bei ihm zu bleiben.

Jetzt konnte er nur abwarten, wie dieser sich entscheiden würde und ob es möglich wäre, da er nicht wusste, ob in der Zwischenzeit etwas passiert war. Doch wenn, dann hätte man ihn bereits benachrichtigt.

Da er erstmal auf Antwort warten musste, begab er sich in den Trainingsraum, wo Ignatius schon war und trainierte, nach einer kurzen Aufwärmphase, mit diesem zusammen, bis es Zeit fürs Frühstück war.

Das Frühstück war fast beendet, als mehrere Eulen durch das offene Fenster flogen und sich auf dem Tisch, der zum Glück zum Teil schon geleert war, landeten.

„Erwartest du so viel Post oder was bedeutet dieser Ansturm?", fragte Ignatius schief lächelnd, aber durchaus neugierig.

„Nun…eigentlich nicht. Ich warte eigentlich nur auf Aris Antwort, doch das ist ja jetzt auch egal.", meinte der Vampir und befreite die erste Eule von ihrer Last.

„Hey, das ist ein Brief von Claudius….", meinte er begeistert, wenn auch etwas überrascht, das dieser so schnell antwortete. Dann las er den Brief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brief~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sehr geehrter Lord de Maar,

wie von Ihnen beauftragt, habe ich alles in die Wege geleitet, und Ihnen die noch fehlenden Prozente des Tagespropheten besorgt.

Lesen Sie die Zeitung.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Claudius Cash

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brief Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Hey, ließ mal Ignatius.", meinte Zayl, der breit grinste, als er verstand, was Claudius ihm damit sagen wollte und reichte den Brief weiter. Während Ignatius las, befreite er die nächste Eule von ihrer Last.

Der Brief kam aus dem Ministerium, was ihn doch etwas unruhig werden ließ. Als er ihn öffnete, war er erleichtert, als er die Unterschrift sah. Er war von Madam Bones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brief~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sehr geehrter Lord de Maar,

in diesem Schreiben teile ich Ihnen mit, das die Anzeigen gegen die Auroren Nox, Audrey und Spencer bereits laufen.

Leider dauert es noch etwas, bis auch die Anzeigen gegen Fudge und Dumbledor ins rollen gebracht werden können, doch ein kleiner Fehler und Ihre Anzeigen würde einfach weggewischt werden und unter den Tisch fallen.

Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag.

Amelia Bones

Magische Strafverfolgung

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brief Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Hm…na wenigstens etwas. Drei der fünf Anzeigen laufen bereits. Aber notfalls regle ich das mit meinem Clan, dann können sie sich nicht mehr entwinden.", murmelte er, reichte auch diesen Brief an Ignatius weiter, sollte dieser doch auf den aktuellen Stand sein. Außerdem vertraute er dem Älteren.

Die nächsten drei Briefe wollte er lieber nicht öffnen, doch lieber Jetzt, als irgendwann später, denn es waren alle drei Heuler, in denen es darum ging, wie er es wagen könnte, Dumbledor und Fudge zu diskreditieren.

Der letzte Brief war dann auch endlich der, auf den er eigentlich gewartet hatte. Die Antwort seines Stellvertreters und gleichzeitig, nach Ignatius, besten Freundes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brief~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mylord,

ich war ehrlich gesagt, überrascht, als ich eure Bitte gelesen habe, doch natürlich begleite ich euch nach Hogwarts. Allerdings werde ich nicht alleine kommen.

Wie sich herausgestellt hat sind einige eurer entfernteren Verwandten nicht abzuwimmeln und liegen mir auch jetzt noch in den Ohren, das sie euch wiedersehen wollen.

Daher sage ich Euch gleich, das sowohl André, wie auch Sarah und ihr Mann Steven ebenfalls nach Hogwarts kommen werden. Sie bringen auch ihre Kinder mit und werden sie dort anmelden.

Clara und Fabién freuen sich schon, ihren ‚Onkel' wieder zu sehen und hüpfen gerade begeistert durch mein Büro.

Bitte teilt mir mit, wo wir uns treffen werden, dann stoßen wir dort zu Euch.

Aris de Maar

PS: Wie kannst du es wagen nach Hogwarts zu wollen! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege Zayl, dann wasch ich dir gründlich den Kopf! Ich hoffe, du hast nen guten Grund dafür!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brief Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Ohje…Aris scheint nicht begeistert zu sein, das ich nach Hogwarts gehe. Aber er kommt mit und mit ihm auch gleich noch ne kleine Rasselbande…", meinte Zayl schief grinsend und reichte den Brief an Ignatius weiter, der ihn neugierig durchlas.

„Na, da hast du dir aber was vorgenommen. Aber ob es wirklich eine 'Rasselbande' ist, kann ich nicht beurteilen. Du hast ja nicht viel über die einzelnen Leute erzählt. Aber je mehr da sind, um dich zu schützen, desto besser läuft es doch für uns."

„Ja, da hast du allerdings recht. Naja, dann kann ich Dumbledore ja antworten und ihm sagen, das ich in einer Woche nach Hogwarts kommen werden. Ich frage mich nur, wer momentan DADA unterrichtet.", meinte er nachdenklich und wollte sich gerade erheben, als zwei weiter Briefe ankamen. Einer wurde von einem schwarzen Raben gebracht, der andere von einer, er glaubte seinen Augen nicht, kleinen Fledermaus.

„Noch mehr Post? Oh bitte nicht. Ich mag nicht mehr.", murmelte Zayl seufzend befreite aber auch diese Tiere von ihrer Last, welche sofort, ohne sich, wie die Eulen zu stärken, wieder wegflogen.

„Von wem die wohl sind? Los, öffne sie schon Zayl. Würde mich interessieren, wer dir solche Tiere schickt.", meinte Ignatius ruhig und blickte seinen Lord an.

„Nicht nur du…", murmelte er und öffnete den ersten Brief. Dieser war, sehr zu seinem erstaunen, von einem Mitglied eines anderen Vampirclans. Und als er den Namen las, dachte er, er würde träumen. „Snape? Ein Vampir…? Was will der Clan von ihm, denn von mir?", fragte er sich selbst, las dann weiter.

Jetzt verstand er auch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brief~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord de Maar,

Sie wundern sich bestimmt, warum ich Ihnen einen Brief schreibe. Nun, es geht um eine etwas delikate Angelegenheit und hat mit unserem Clanführer zu tun.

Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, wird bei jedem Vampir, egal welchen Alters, ein Bindungstest vollzogen.

Ich hoffe, Sie zerreißen den Brief jetzt nicht, doch ich hoffe darauf, Sie neugierig gemacht zu haben.

Nun, es geht darum, das der Bindungstest bei unserem Oberhaupt auch Sie aufgelistet hat. Und zwar mit einer 100% Übereinstimmung. Da ich weiß, das Severus Ihnen niemals von sich aus schreiben würde, schon gar nicht, weil er Ihnen an Macht unterlegen ist, tue ich dies für ihn und bitte Sie, sollten sie noch keinen solchen Test gemacht haben, ihn auszuführen.

Ich hoffe, das bei Ihnen auch der Name unseres Oberhauptes erscheint. Sollte dies der Fall sein, wäre ich sehr erleichtert, da die anderen Bindungspartner unseren Lord nicht zusagen. Da er Sie jedoch nicht kennt, kann er über Sie kein Urteil abgeben. Daher bitte ich Sie inständig, sich mit ihm in Kontakt zu setzen, damit er Sie kennen lernen kann. Natürlich nur, wenn auch unser Lord bei Ihnen beim Bindungstest aufgelistet wird.

Hochachtungsvoll

Seraphin Snape

Stellvertretenes Clanoberhaupt

PS: Bitte sagen Sie Severus nicht, das ich Sie kontaktiert habe, sonst bringt er mich wohlmöglich noch um.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brief Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayl schluckte leicht, reichte den Brief schweigend, und ein wenig blass um die Nase, an Ignatius weiter, der ihn ebenfalls durchlas und den jungen Lord dann anblickte.

„Wie es scheint, sollten wir einen Bindungstest machen Zayl. Nur, um sicher zu gehen. Das dauert allerdings etwas und dazu sollte Aris vielleicht auch anwesend sein. Schreib ihm, das er nach Slytherin Manor kommen soll.", meinte er ruhig, hatte den letzten Brief völlig vergessen, da ihn dieser auch ziemlich geschockt hatte.

„Ja….das werde ich wohl machen…", krächzte der Jüngere noch immer blass, wollte gerade aufstehen, als ihm der letzte Brief ins Auge fiel. Seufzend griff er nach dem noch zusammengerollten Pergament und brach das Siegel, begann auch diesen zu lesen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Briefe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord de Maar,

Sie wundern sich sicherlich, warum ich Ihnen schreibe. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, folgen mir schon einige Vampirclans, darunter befinden sich auch zwei etwas Größere. Da ich durch diese erfahren habe, das der neue Clanführer der de Maar ernannt wurde, würde ich mich gerne mit Ihnen und, falls Sie mir nicht vertrauen, was nachvollziehbar wäre bei den ganzen Schauergeschichten über mich, Ihrem Stellvertreter treffen.

Vielleicht können wir uns zusammenschließen und damit den dunklen Kreaturen und dunklen Zauberern den Weg in eine besser Zukunft ebnen. Natürlich wären wir gleichgestellte Partner.

Es würde mich freuen, wenn Sie einem Treffen zustimmen würden, damit wir darüber näher sprechen könnten.

Lord Voldemort

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brief Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Oh man….ich glaub ich dreh durch. Jetzt will Tom auch noch mit mir reden. Er bitte um eine Unterredung für ein mögliches Bündnis. Was wollen die eigentlich alle von mir Herr Gott noch mal…", fluchte er, da er Heute Morgen schon so viele Informationen erhalten hatte, die ihn fast schon überforderten.

„Oho….die Steine geraten wohl ins Rollen. Auch das solltest du am Besten mit Aris besprechen Zayl, da ich dir, was Clanangelegenheiten, keine Ratschläge geben kann, da ich mich in dieser Materie nicht auskenne.", meinte der Meister der dunklen

Künste schief grinsend.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich wirklich das Beste. Aris wird vollkommen begeistert sein, wenn ich ihm das schreibe.", murrte er, erhob sich jetzt aber doch. „Ich werde ihm gleich schreiben und dann in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, bis die Anderen kommen."

„Tu das. Ich glaube, du brauchst die Ruhe jetzt wirklich dringend.", stimmte Ignatius zu und die Beiden trennten sich.

Erst am nächsten Tag trafen die Beiden sich wieder, weil Aris mit den Anderen Heute kommen würde.

„Guten Morgen Zayl. Hast du den gestrigen Tag genutzt und vernünftig überlegt?", fragte Ignatius den Jüngeren, welcher etwas übernächtig aussah. Scheinbar hatte dieser nicht wirklich viel geschlafen.

„Morgen…", murmelte Angesprochener zurück, gähnte demonstrativ. „Ich hab die ganze Nacht deswegen kein Auge zugetan."

„Das überrascht mich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, nicht wirklich. Hast du Aris Gestern Abend noch geschrieben?", fragte er dann ruhig.

„Ja, hab ich. Ich schätze, das er bald mit der Tür ins Haus fallen wird.", meinte Zayl schief grinsend.

„Nun, dann sollten wir schnell etwas essen, bevor wir nicht mehr dazu kommen.", meinte der Ältere amüsiert.

Sie waren noch nicht ganz mit dem Frühstück fertig, als es lange und vor allem in einem seltsamen Intervall an der Tür klingelte.

Kurz darauf hörten sie ein aufgebrachtes Fauchen und kurz darauf erschien eine Hauselfe im Speisesaal, die einen jungen Mann und dessen Begleiter ankündigte, welche kurz darauf durch die Tür rauschten.

„Zayl! Ich hoffe doch, das du noch nichts unternommen hast! Ich warne dich…", brüllte der Mann, der zuerst hereingeschneit war und den Zayl als Aris identifizieren konnte. Auch, wenn er ihn auf seiner Zeitreise schon kennen gelernt hatte, musterte ihn kurz noch einmal. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert. Zum Glück würde der Andere nicht mehr wachsen, denn mit seinen fast zwei Metern war er der größte Vampir in seinem Clan. Er hatte noch immer diese langen, leicht gewellten, tiefschwarzen Haare. Das Einzige, was neu daran war, war, das er sich eine giftgrüne Strähne hatte färben lassen.

„Hallo Aris, lange nicht gesehen.", meinte Zayl kühl lächelnd, da der Andere, obwohl sie Freunde waren, recht respektlos war.

„Ich erwarte eine Antwort!", knurrte der ältere Vampir, blickte das junge Clanoberhaupt wütend an.

„Setz dich!", fauchte nun Zayl erbost. Auch, wenn der Ältere sich Sorgen machte, brauchte er ihn nicht wie ein dummes Kind behandeln.

„Beruhige dich Aris. Vergiss nicht, mit wem du redest.", meinte eine junge Dame, die Zayl als Sarah erkannte. Die anderen Begleiter stimmten ihr zu. Sie fanden es unerhört, wie Aris mit ihrem Lord sprach.

Aris grummelte ein wenig, setzte sich dann aber schweigend. Erst nun begrüßte Zayl die anderen Vampire, wobei er entschuldigend lächelte.

„Hallo ihr Vier. Es tut mir leid, das ich euch erst jetzt begrüßen kann, aber ihr kennt ja Aris. Wenn er in Sorge ist, dann hält ihn niemand auf.", meinte er durchaus amüsiert.

„Setzt euch doch bitte. Habt ihr schon gegessen?"

„Nein Onkel Zayl, haben wir nicht.", meinte nun Fabién, welcher den etwas Älteren angrinste, ehe er und seine Schwester Clara zu ihm gingen und ihn umarmten, gefolgt von Sarah und Steven.

„Nun, dann bedient euch ruhig. Es ist mehr als genug da. Aber wo bleiben meine Manieren. Ich habe euch noch gar nicht miteinander bekannt gemacht.", meinte er etwas verlegen.

„Dieser Mann hier neben mir ist Ignatius Abraxas, der letzte offizielle Meister der dunklen Künste und mein Mentor." Dann wand er sich seinem Mentoren zu.

„Diese junge Dame hier ist Sarah, daneben sitz ihr Mann Steven und diese zwei hier", er zeigte auf die Jüngeren, „sind Clara und Fabién, die Kinder der Zwei. Und dieser Hitzkopf da, der noch immer grummelt und schmollt, ist Aris, meine rechte Hand und mein Babysitter."

„Ich bin kein Babysitter!", moserte dieser sofort, musste aber leicht grinsen. „Auch, wenn du einen zu brauchen scheinst."

„Es freut mich, die Familie des jungen Lords endlich kennen zu lernen. Er hat nicht viel über seine verschiedenen Ausbildungen geredet, daher wäre ich sehr an den genaueren Studien interessiert.", meinte Ignatius lächelnd, nickte allen freundlich zu.

„Zayl, du solltest sofort mit Aris reden, denn die Zeit drängt ein wenig. Ich kümmere mich derweil um deine anderen Gäste.", sagte er dann aber ernst und Zayl nickte und erhob sich.

„Komm Aris, es gibt viel zu besprechen."

In Zayls Büro angekommen, setzten sich die Beiden und Zayl klärte Aris über die letzten Vorkommnisse auf, ganz besonders über die letzten Zwei Briefe, denn diese waren es, die ihm ordentliche Kopfschmerzen bereiteten.

„Nun, das ist wirklich verzwickt. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall einen Bindungstest machen, da hat dieser Seraphin Snape schon recht, auch, wenn es nicht notwendig ist. Einfach nur, um sicher zu gehen. Was Voldemort betrifft…..ich denke, das wir ihm eine Chance geben sollten, uns seine Seite und seine Standpunkte zu erklären. Du kennst bisher nur Dumbledores Auffassung. Du solltest beide Seiten kennen, um dir ein Urteil erlauben zu können."

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Doch solange ich nicht weiß, wie ich zu Voldemort stehe, verwandschaftsmäßig mein ich, weiß ich nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll Aris. Außerdem werden auch der Minister und Dumbledor versuchen wollen, unseren Clan auf ihre Seite zu ziehen."

„Dann mach es doch so. Bevor du mit diesem Voldemort geredet hast, bist du offiziell auf der weißen Seite. Nach dem Gespräch kannst du dich noch immer umentscheiden. Oder du wartest, bis die weiße Seite dich, bzw. unseren Clan oder eine andere Rasse beleidigt. Das dürfte nicht all zu lange dauern. Wobei du bei der ersten Variante sicherlich besser dastehst. Du kannst natürlich auch unparteiisch bleiben und deine eigene Seite gründen. Da unser Clan der Größte der Welt ist, werden sich die anderen Clans dir unterordnen oder dir folgen. Somit hättest du zumindest schon mal eine kleine Unterstützung.", meinte Aris nachdenklich.

„Hm…das wäre auch eine Option, da hast du recht. Warten wir einfach ab, wie es weitergeht. In Hogwards werden wir anfangen. Außerdem befindet sich das Clanoberhaupt des Snape-Clans dort. Mit diesem wird ein Gespräch, sollte er bei dem Bindungstest angegeben werden, unumgänglich sein."

„In Ordnung. Dann machen wir es so. Allerdings werden wir nicht drum herumkommen, in diesem Krieg Stellung zu beziehen."

„Ja, bedauerlicherweise kommen wir da nicht drum herum. Am Liebsten würde ich mich vollkommen aus dem Krieg heraushalten, doch das wird wohl nicht funktionieren. Aber mal was Anderes. Ihr kommt ja mit nach Hogwarts. Wie wollt ihr dort bleiben?"

„Nun, das ist so eine Sache. Sarah und Steven können dort bleiben, da ihre Kinder dort zur Schule gehen werden. Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen. Notfalls behaupten wir einfach, das ich zu deinem Schutz da bin, was ja nicht mal gelogen wäre, meinst du nicht? Du bist schließlich ein Clanoberhaupt und somit wichtig für die Vampire, die dir folgen. Wir würden dich nie ohne Schutz irgendwo hinlassen."

„Dann machen wir es so. Du spielst meinen Bodygard. Mische dich aber bitte nur ein, wenn es wirklich nötig ist, ja? Sonst denken die wohlmöglich noch, das ich mich nicht verteidigen kann. Und wir wollen ja nicht, das diese diesem Trugschluss erliegen, nicht wahr? Obwohl, wäre bestimmt auch lustig.", meinte Zayl grinsend, blickte seinen Gegenüber an.

„Oh, das wäre es mit Sicherheit. Doch ich möchte nicht, das sie denken, das sie mit dir alles machen können. Ich wird mich zurückhalten, versprochen. Sollte allerdings ernsthaft Gefahr für dich bestehen, zerfetz ich die Leute, die dir Schaden wollen, in der Luft!"

„Oh, das will ich mir lieber nicht bildlich vorstellen Aris. Die kann dann nicht mal Poppy zusammenflicken.", meinte Zayl lachend.

Noch am selben Abend schrieb Zayl einen Brief an Dumbledore, mit der Zusage, das er in einer Woche nach Hogwarts kommen würde, um dort zu unterrichten. Eine Begründung für die lange Wartezeit nannte er nicht, doch das ging Dumbles auch nichts an.

Des weiteren schrieb er einen Brief an Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, in dem er einem Treffen zustimmte. Allerdings mit dem Hinweis, das er sich melden würde, wenn er Zeit hätte. Schließlich wollte der Lord etwas von ihm, nicht umgekehrt. Da könnte dieser ruhig etwas schmoren. Denn schließlich hatte er noch keine Nachricht von Claudius, in welcher Weise er mit dem dunklen Lord verwandt war und das würde er vorher schon gerne wissen.

Die ganze Woche verbrachte er mit Aris und den Anderen, indem er trainierte und vor allem, um seinen Auftritt in Hogwarts zu planen, denn wenn er sich schon dorthin begab, dann mit einem Knall. Außerdem wurde ein Bindungstest gemacht und auch bei ihm stand Severus Snape, sowie er bei diesem draufstand. Und das auch noch an erster Stelle. Aber das würde sich von selbst regeln, hatte Sarah gemeint, deshalb interessierte und kümmerte sich Zayl da nicht weiter drum.

Aber dann war es endlich soweit. Es ging auf nach Hogwarts, seiner früheren Heimat, die er über alles geliebt hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwarts

In der großen Halle herrschte eine ziemlich bedrückte Stimmung. Eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, wenn alle Schüler annahmen, das ihr Held, Harry Potter, gestorben war. Auch, wenn sie die Umstände nicht kannte, so trauerten sie doch. Aber der Schulalltag ließ nicht viel Zeit zum Trauern. Schließlich ging das Leben ja weiter, so sagte man ihnen immer wieder.

Doch Heute Morgen war die Stimmung nicht nur bedrückt, sondern auch von einer Spur Neugierde durchzogen, denn Heute sollte der neue DADA-Lehrer kommen, weshalb immer wieder neugierige Blicke zur Tür geworfen wurden.

„Was meinst du Hermine, wie der neue Lehrer wohl ist? Dumbledor meinte, das er Potter beerbt hätte. Wir müssen ihn auf unsere Seite ziehen, damit er uns das Gold geben kann. Außerdem scheint er mächtig zu sein….", murmelte Ron Weasley.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie er sein wird Ron. Wir müssen abwarten. Aber auf jeden Fall müssen wir ihn an unsere Seite binden. Das Potter tot ist, stört mich nicht, auch, wenn er für uns den dunklen Lord beseitigen sollte, was der Bastard ja bisher nicht geschafft hat. Naja…dafür bekommen wir ne neue Schachfigur.", gab angesprochenes Mädchen zurück. Das die Zwei belauscht wurden, bemerkten sie gar nicht.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, das die Zwei wirklich so über Harry gedacht haben, wenn ich es eben nicht gehört hätte….", murmelte ein etwas pummeliger Junge zu seinen Sitznachbarn.

„Wir auch nicht Neville, wir auch nicht. Und wir schämen uns für unseren Bruder, das kannst du mir glauben.", sagte Fred Weasley und sein Zwilling George nickte zustimmend.

„Das werden die Zwei noch bereuen. Ich denke, wir sollten denen mal zeigen, auf wessen Seite wir wirklich standen. Aber ich bin auch neugierig auf den neuen Lehrer….", meinte George kühl. Ihre Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, als die Türen zur Großen Halle mit Schwung aufgestoßen wurden und sieben Personen eintraten. Sofort war es Mucksmäuschen still und alle Augen richteten sich auf die Neuankömmlinge.

Als Dumbledor einen von ihnen erkannte, erhob er sich und blickte die Fremden an.

„Was tun sie hier, Mr. Abraxas? Sie sind hier nicht willkommen.", meinte er kalt.

„Ich denke schon, das er hier willkommen ist, Professor Dumbledor. Ich hatte Ihnen bereits geschrieben, das ich einige meiner Freunde mitbringen werde.", ertönte eine samtige Stimme und die Person, die von den anderen Sechs eingekeilt war, trat hervor. Es war ein junger Mann. Den Mädchen lief fast schon der Sabber aus dem Mund, aber auch einige junge Männer mussten sich zusammenreißen. Noch nie hatten sie so einen schönen jungen Mann gesehen. Der junge Mann musste so an die 1,85 m groß sein, war von der Statur her sehr feminin, hatte allerdings leicht ausgeprägte Muskeln. Das schwarze, schulterlange Haar umrahmte sein Gesicht, wie feinste Seide, die alles Licht zu verschlucken schien. Das auffälligste allerdings waren seine hellgrünen Augen, die alles zu durchdringen schienen und von innen heraus zu leuchten schienen. Auch seine Kleidung war sehr edel.

„Mine, kneif mich mal….", murmelte Ron entgeistert, konnte sich nicht von dem Anblick des Mannes losreißen, wie wohl fast alle Schüler und auch Lehrer. Auch seine Freundin war dazu nicht in der Lage, so blieb der kniff aus.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Dumbledor ruhig, musterte den jungen Mann neugierig und, so schien es, missbilligend.

„Aber Direktor, sie haben mich doch angeschrieben und mich gebeten, den Unterricht in Verteidigung zu übernehmen.", meinte Zayl spöttisch, blickte den Alten an. „Oder haben sie das schon vergessen? Aber wie unhöflich von mir. Ich sollte meine Begleiter und mich erst einmal vorstellen. Zu meiner Rechten sehen sie Sarah und Steven de Maar, mit ihren Kindern Clara und Fabién. Zu meiner Linken Ignatius Abraxas, André de Maar und Aris de Maar, meine rechte Hand. Und ich bin Zayl de Maar, derzeitiger Clanführer des de Maar-Clans."

„Der de Maar-Clan?", hörte man immer wieder das aufgeregte murmeln der Schüler. Natürlich wusste jeder in der Zaubererwelt über ihren Clan bescheid und sie fürchteten ihn. Und das nun wahrlich nicht ohne Grund.

„Nun…ich bin, ehrlich gesagt überrascht….", meinte Dumbledore etwas blass, als er die Namen der Anderen erfuhr, die seinen neuen Lehrer begleiten. Das war so nicht geplant. Nun könnte es schwer werden, diesen Zayl unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das du so viele Leute mitbringst, mein Junge. Aber nun…ich lasse Zimmer für sie herrichten.", meinte der Direktor falsch lächelnd, bemerkte nicht einmal, wie die Blickte von Aris, André, Sarah und Steven sehr frostig wurden, als er Zayl so respektlos angesprochen hatte. Nur dessen wegwerfende Handbewegung hielt sie davon ab, sich nicht auf den Alten zu stürzen.

„Ich denke, das Sie noch mal überlegen sollte, WIE sie unser Clanoberhaupt ansprechen, Dumbledor.", fauchte Aris aufgebracht, den Zayls Geste zwar aufgehalten hatte, dem Schulleiter physischen Schaden zuzufügen, doch von Worten war nicht die Rede gewesen.

„Ich stimme Aris zu.", kam es kalt von der jungen Frau, welche sich merklich angespannt hatte. Die Schüler, die in der Nähe der Vampire saßen, wichen ängstlich zurück, wollten sie die Wut eben jener, nicht auf sich lenken.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Alte seinen fehler und seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt und er schluckte leicht.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, Lord de Maar. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, sie zu beleidigen.", murmelte er, ließ am Tisch der Lehrer weitere Stühle erscheinen, damit seine Gäste sich setzen konnten. Doch diese blieben stehen, wo sie waren.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, Mr. Dumbledore. Doch wir ziehen es vor, an einem gesonderten Tisch zu speisen. Wenn sie also so freundlich wären?", fragte André, welcher sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatte, höflich. Seufzend erschuf Dumbledore einen extra Tisch und Stühle, an welchem sich die Vampire niederließen.

„Wir sehen uns später, doch mein Platz ist am Lehrertisch.", meinte Zayl leise zu Aris, welcher grummelnd nickte.

Am Lehrertisch angekommen ließ Zayl sich neben dem Tränkeprofessor nieder, musterte diesen kurz, nickte ihm dabei aber höflich zu, schwieg ansonsten aber. Mit Snape würde er später reden müssen, denn es war immerhin wichtig.

Severus war, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, geschockt, als er erfuhr, wen Dumbledore an die Schule geholt hatte, ahnte aber, das der manipulative alte Bastard damit was bezweckte, schwieg daher. Als sich Zayl dann neben ihm niederließ und ihn musterte, wollte er ihn erst anfahren, verkniff es sich aber. Wer wusste schon, wie dessen Begleiter reagierten. Als dieser dann höflich nickte, war er doch recht überrascht, erwiderte diese Geste aber.

Das ganze Schauspiel wurde von der großen Halle beobachtet und die Schüler tuschelten nun aufgeregt, warum Dumbledore den Clanführer des größte Vampirclans der Welt hierher geholt hatte und ob das nicht ein Fehler gewesen sei. So war es auch am Gryffindortisch.

„Ist der Direktor wahnsinnig? Was, wenn dieser Clan schon längst zu du-weißt-schon-wem gehört?", fragte Dean unruhig, warf immer wieder vorsichtige Blickte zu den Vampiren, welche sich mit diesem Abraxas unterhielten.

„Red keinen Mist Thomas. Der Direktor weiß, was zu tun ist. Ich tendiere dazu, das dieser Clan noch keine Stellung bezogen hat und Prof. Dumbledore versucht, sie auf unsere Seite zu ziehen.", meinte Granger überheblich.

„Der Meinung bist du Granger. Doch was, wenn dieser Clanführer sich weigert, mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten, hä? Was dann?", mischte sich nun auch Seamus ein.

„Dumbledore kriegt ihn schon auf unsere Seite, schließlich sind wir im Recht!", konterte das Mädchen und Ron nickte dazu heftig.

„Ich denke, das wird interessant werden, oder Fred und George? Ich bin gespannt, was Dumbledor plant. Aber ich schätze mal, das dieser Zayl sich nicht auf Dumbles einlassen wird.", meinte Neville grinsend.

„Wir stimmen…"

„….dir voll und ganz zu.", sagten die Zwillinge, ebenfalls grinsend. „Wir sollten mal mit einem der anderen Vampire reden, meint ihr nicht?", fragte George und erhielt ein Nicken von seinen Gesprächspartnern.

Am Lehrertisch derweil überlegte Albus fieberhaft, wie er den jungen Clanführer an sich binden konnte. Das ging aber nur, wenn er mit diesem allein war. Er konnte nur hoffen, das sein Plan klappen würde.

„Lord de Maar, ich möchte sie nach dem Frühstück gern noch mal in meinem Büro sprechen. Könnten sie es einrichten, zu kommen?"

Zayl überlegte kurz, nickte dann aber leicht.

„Ja, das kann ich einrichten. Ich werde Aris nur schnell bescheid geben, damit er das Schloss nicht auseinander nimmt.", meinte er kühl, blickte den Direktor misstrauisch an, was diesem nicht aufzufallen schien, da dieser zufrieden grinste.

„Seien sie vorsichtig, de Maar. Der Direktor plant etwas.", hörte er die leise Warnung seitens des Tränkemeisters und er blickte diesen an.

„Lord Snape, nehme ich an. Warum warnen sie mich vor dem alten Kauz?", fragte er leise, blickte den älteren Vampir an.

„Ja, derselbe. Nun…er wird versuchen, sie zu manipulieren. Notfalls wird er versuchen, sie zu verzaubern. Warum ich sie warne? Alle Vampirclans können es sich nicht leisten, ihren Clan als Gegner zu haben. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie unter der Kontrolle dieses Mannes sind.", meinte er ruhig.

„Verstehe. Dann danke ich Ihnen für diese Warnung. Ich werde, denke ich, Sarah mitnehmen. Er wird sie nicht als Gefahr einstufen. Außerdem kann sie jeden Zauber, der in diese Richtung geht, blocken.", meinte Zayl nachdenklich und der Ältere nickte leicht.

„Das wäre durchaus eine weise Entscheidung. Ich bin, ehrlich gesagt, überrascht, das Sie so vorsichtig sind. Und noch überraschter, das sie mir einfach so vertrauen. Das passt nicht zusammen.", meinte Severus verwirrt.

„Nun, Vorsicht ist bekanntlich besser, als Nachsicht. Ein Muggelsprichwort. Und warum ich ihnen vertraue? Darüber werden wir später sprechen, Lord Snape. Das gehört nicht an den Esstisch, wenn Sie mich fragen.", meinte er ruhig, bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, das Dumbles sich erhob.

„Wir werden definitiv später sprächen, Lord Snape. Entschuldigen sie mich nun bitte. Ich muss zu meinen Begleitern.", meinte er mit einem leichten lächeln und erhob sich ebenfalls, ging schnell zu seinen Freunden.

„Aris...ich gehe kurz mit hoch zum Direktor. Keine Sorge, ich gehe nicht allein. Lord Snape hat mich davor gewarnt.", meinte er sofort beruhigend, als er sah, das Aris seine Augen zusammenkniff. „Sarah, begleite mich bitte. Ich vertraue dem Alten auch nicht, deswegen wäre ich froh, wenn du dabei wärst."

„Sehr gern, Mylord.", meinte sie lächelnd, küsste Steven kurz und erhob sich dann, ging mit Zayl zusammen zum Direktor, der bereits wartete. Als dieser sah, das Zayl nicht allein kam, entgleistem ihm kurz seine Gesichtszüge und er zeigte offen, das er wütend war. Doch schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, lächelte die Beiden an.

„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen.", meinte er ruhig und führte die Zwei zu seinem Büro. Das Passwort war der reinste Lacher, wenn man die Vampire fragte. Wer nahm schon Haribo als Passwort? Niemand, bis auf den Direktor. Oben angekommen, begab sich Dumbles hinter den Schreibtisch. „Setzten Sie sich doch bitte. Ich werde Sie auch nicht lange aufhalten."

Die zwei Vampire kamen der Aufforderung nach.

„Zitronenbonbon? Nein? Nun, dann nicht. Um es kurz zu machen, Lord de Maar. Ich hoffe, sie als Unterstützung für die gerechte Sache zu gewinnen. Der dunkle Lord hat schon viele Vampire auf seiner Seite und mordet mit diesen zusammen. Es sind in letzter Zeit zu viele Menschen gestorben, sowohl Muggel als auch Zauberer und Hexen. Das muss ein Ende haben. Leider Gottes hat der junge Harry Potter, auf den alle ihre Hoffnung gebaut haben, den Sommer nicht überlebt. Die Zaubererwelt trauert um ihren jungen Helden und Voldemorts Bezwinger. Sie brauchen wieder etwas, auf das sie vertrauen und hoffen können."

„Verstehe ich das richtig?", fragte Sarah, die anstatt von Zayl zu sprechen begann. „Sie bitten unseren Lord, sich ihrer Seite anzuschließen, um den Menschen wieder Hoffnung zu geben? Was genau wollen Sie damit bezwecken, Mr. Dumbledor? Die Menschen hassen und fürchten Vampire, ganz besonders unseren Clan, da er recht einflussreich und mächtig ist. Und dadurch, das unser Lord Mr. Potters Erbe ist, wird sich daran nichts ändern."

„Nun, Mr. de Maar, das mag stimmen. Doch sie dürfen nicht vergessen, das Menschen lernen können, zu vertrauen. Wenn Sie ihnen zeigen würden, das nicht alle Vampire böse sind, könnte man das Vertrauen in ihre Rasse wiederherstellen."

Zayl hörte sich das alles in Ruhe an, dachte nach. Das könnte man nutzen.

„Nun…ich wäre bereit, sie zu unterstützen, Mr. Dumbledore. Aber nur unter ein paar Bedingungen.", meinte Zayl kalt aber ruhig.

„Bedingungen, Lord de Maar? Was wären das für Bedingungen?", fragte Dumbledor nun neugierig, mit einem listigen Glitzern in den Augen, was keinem der Vampire entging und zumindest Sarah fast zum Lachen brachte.

„Nun, ich verlange, das die Unterstützung meines Clans vorerst geheim bleibt. Und zwar solange, bis ich der Veröffentlichung zustimme. Sie können gerne bekannt geben, das wir über etwas derartiges Verhandeln, da spricht nichts dagegen. Des weiteren wird keiner meines Clans ihnen oder dem Minister unterstellt werden. Sollten Sie versuchen, etwas in dieser Richtung zu unternehmen, sehe ich sie und das Ministerium als einen Feind an und werde entsprechend reagieren. Wir werden ihnen oder dem Minister entsprechende Informationen zukommen lassen, erwarten aber von ihnen, das sie uns ebenfalls ALLE Informationen geben, die Sie haben.", meinte der junge Mann ruhig, beobachtete Dumbledore, wie dieser immer blasser wurde. „Und damit sich jeder von uns daran hält, fordere ich einen magischen Vertrag. In diesem werden alle eingebunden, die unter ihnen und dem Minister agieren, sowie die Mitglieder meines Clans. Auch verbitte ich mir, das ein Clanmitglied oder ich persönlich angegriffen werden, ob nun durch Zauber oder verbal. Stimmen sie diesen Bedingungen zu?", fragte Zayl grinsend, als er sah, wie Dumbledore bei den Bedingungen immer blasser wurde.

Dumbledore war fassungslos. Wie konnte es dieser Vampir…die abartige Kreatur es wagen….

„Ich muss darüber kurz nachdenken, Lord de Maar…", meinte er daher ruhig, auch, wenn er innerlich tobte.

Ganze 15 Minuten herrschte eisiges Schweigen im Büro des Direktors, ehe dieser begann zu sprechen.

„Nun…ich denke, das wir damit einverstanden sein können, Lord de Maar. Ich werde den Minister herrufen, damit auch er den Vertrag unterschreiben kann." Dumbledore blieb nichts anderes übrig, als einzulenken. Entweder so, oder der de Maar-Clan würde sich Voldemort anschließen und das konnte er nicht zulassen. So rief er den Minister, der sich den magischen Vertrag, den Zayl hatte erscheinen lassen, durchlas und dann widerwillig unterschrieb. Das passte ihm ganz und gar nicht. So hatte er den Clan nicht unter Kontrolle.

„Nun, da alles wichtige geregelt ist, werde ich zum Unterricht gehen. Meine Klasse wartet bestimmt schon. In der Zwischenzeit können sie ihre Mitstreiter, die dieser Vertrag mit einschließt, darüber in Kenntnis setzten.", meinte Zayl ruhig und erhob sich, ebenso wie Sarah, die als Zeugin fungierte, und verabschiedete sich von den beiden Männern, verließ das Büro.

Als sie unten am Wasserspeier angekommen waren und diesen passiert hatte, brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus und begaben sich, noch immer lachend, zum Unterrichtsraum für DADA, wo tatsächlich schon die Klasse wartete.

„Wir sehen uns nachher Sarah. Gib bitte alles an die Anderen weiter, die wollen sich sicherlich auch amüsieren, meinst du nicht?"

„Sicher Mylord. Es war klug, den Originalvertrag einzustecken und den anderen Herren eine Kopie zu überlassen. Das wird Aris sicherlich freuen. Bis später dann.", meinte sie lächelnd, verneigte sich und ging davon, während Zayl noch mal tief Luft holte und ins Klassenzimmer trat, die Klasse begrüßte und mit dem Unterricht begann.

In der Mittagspause waren alle Klassen, die ihn bisher hatte, begeistert, da er den Unterricht locker hielt und mit einigen Anekdoten aufheiterte. Da er in jedem Jahrgang mit Vampiren begann, konnten sich alle Schüler darüber unterhalten und keiner war beleidigt, das sie es noch nicht oder nie gehabt hatten.

„Also ehrlich Mine, der Lehrer ist toll. Auch, wenn er eine minderwertige Kreatur ist, kann er gut unterrichten.", meinte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen und die brünette junge Dame nickte leicht.

„Sei trotzdem vorsichtig Ron. Vampire haben wesendlich bessere Sinne als wir. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn sie dich hören würden.", ermahnte ihn das Mädchen spitz, verkroch sich hinter einem Buch. Schließlich wollte sie ihre Hausaufgabe in DADA mit einem Ohnegleichen abschließen.

„Er ist wirklich gut. Aber so feine Sinne haben die niemals. Die sind doch nichts wert, Hermine. Aber ich find es gut, das er die Slytherins nicht bevorzugt. Das macht ihn mir fast schon sympathisch."

„RON! Ich will lernen, also sei still.", fauchte das Mädchen, ignorierte den rothaarigen Jungen dann.

„Wenn man euch beiden so zuhört, bekommt man ja eine Gänsehaut! Ihr seid doch krank!", meinte in dem Moment Fred zu den beiden, woraufhin Ron ihn mit Blicken erdolchte und Hermine empört die Backen aufblies.

„Aber echt. Ihr seid abartig, Ron, Hermine. Und ihr wollt Gryffindors sein? Ihr seid eine Schande für dieses Haus!", pflichtete Georg bei und Neville nickte.

„Die Zwei haben recht. Seid Harry Tod ist, benehmt ihr euch fürchterlich. Scheinbar hatte er einen größeren Einfluss auf euch, als wir alle dachten."

Fast der komplette Gryffindortisch nickte darauf.

„Ach, hör doch mit St. Potter auf. Der ging mir nur auf die Nerven mit seiner ewigen Jammerei."

„Ron hat recht. Wir sind ohne diesen Bastard besser dran.", stimmte Hermine zu. „Wer wollte schon mit diesem Kerl befreundet sein. Er war doch froh, das wir uns mit ihm abgegeben haben."

Was keiner der Schüler bemerkte war, das Zayl auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch an ihnen vorbeikam und abrupt stehen blieb.

„Ist es wirklich das, was ihr über Harry denkt?", fragte er ruhig aber kalt. „Er wäre sehr enttäuscht, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Ron Weasley. Er hätte sein Leben für sie geopfert und so danken sie ihm seine Loyalität? Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht. Und ich habe gedacht, das Harry endlich Freunde gefunden hat. Doch scheinbar hatte ich mich geirrt."

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, was Potter gedacht hat und was nicht? Das können Sie gar nicht.", meinte Hermine schnippisch, biss sich dann auf die Lippe, als sie bemerkte, wen sie da so respektlos angesprochen hatte.

„Nun, Mrs. Granger. Scheinbar hatte Harry doch mehr Geheimnisse vor ihnen, als ich dachte. Sonst hätte er ihnen über mich erzählt. Ich kannte den Jungen besser als sie, außerdem hatten wir regelmäßig Kontakt. Er hat mir alles über sie Beide erzählt. Und ich finde es unmöglich, wie sie über einen verstorbenen Mitschüler reden. Das macht für jeden von ihnen Zwanzig Punkte abzug.", meinte er kühl.

Damit ging er zum Lehrertisch und ließ zwei sprachlose Gryffindors zurück.

Aber nicht nur Gryffindors. Auch die anderen Schüler waren überrascht, das der neue Lehrer ein Freund Potters war und es gab jetzt natürlich heiße Diskussionen darüber, wieso Dumbles, der kalkweiß geworden war, nichts darüber wusste. Aber dieses Thema würde noch länger für Gesprächsstoff sorgen, dessen waren sich alle sicher.

Am Lehrertisch angekommen, ließ Zayl sich auf seinem Platz nieder, blickte kurz zu seiner Familie, welche ihn belustig angrinste und dann mit dem Essen begann. Dann wand er sich an Severus.

„Hätten Sie Heute Abend Zeit, Lord Snape? Ich würde gerne mit ihnen reden. Es steht ihnen frei, eine Person ihres Vertrauens während des Gesprächs bei sich zu haben. Auch ich werde nicht allein zu dieser Unterredung kommen, sondern Aris mitbringen, wenn ihnen das recht ist."

„Natürlich. Wo werden wir reden, Lord de Maar? Sollen meine rechte Hand und ich zu Ihnen kommen oder kommen Sie mit Ihrer Begleitung zu mir?", fragte Severus ruhig.

„Was wäre Ihnen lieber, Lord Snape? Ich richte mich nach Ihnen, wenn es Sie nicht stört."

„Nun, mir wäre es lieber, das Gespräch in meinen Räumen zu führen, Lord de Maar. Dort gibt es keine spionierenden Bilder des alten Mannes."

„Dann reden wir dort. Könnten Sie meinen Begleiter und mich vor der Großen Halle abholen? So gut kennen wir uns hier immerhin noch nicht aus."

„Natürlich. Wäre Ihnen 20 Uhr recht?"

„Ja, das ist eine gute Zeit.", stimmte Zayl zu und begann dann, selber zu essen.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Zayl nur noch zwei Stunden Unterricht und begab sich dann zu seinen Räumen, wo er sich mit den Anderen verabredet hatte, um zu besprechen, wie sie weiter vorgehen wollten.

„Also Zayl…ich bin überrascht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du so hinterhältig bist. Dieser Vertrag hast nur Einschränkungen für die Menschen. Wir haben fast vollkommenen freien Handlungsraum.", begrüßte Aris ihn grinsend, als Zayl seine Räume betrat.

„Das war Sinn und Zweck des Ganzen, Aris, mein Lieber. So kann ich mir erstmal Toms Seite anhören, ohne voreilig zu handeln. Ach, übrigens, wir Zwei haben nachher noch ein Gespräch mit Lord Snape. Ich werde dich mit zu ihm nehmen. Es geht um die Bindung. Nur so als Vorwarnung."

„Du willst das Thema so schnell wie möglich hinter dich bringen, nicht wahr?", fragte André, der von den Anderen auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge gebracht wurde.

„Ja, das möchte ich André. Umso eher die Karten auf dem Tisch liegen, umso besser ist es für uns alle. Vor allem, da Lord Snape den Direktor auch nicht leiden kann, soweit ich das Beurteilen kann."

„Onkel Zayl? Wird dieser Lord Snape unser neuer Onkel werden?", fragte Clara neugierig.

„Nun…das weiß ich noch nicht. Das werde ich euch erst im laufe des Jahres sagen können, Clara. Da musst du dich noch etwas gedulden, ok?"

„Ok…aber nur, weil du es bist, Onkel.", meinte sie lächelnd, spielte dann mit Fabién, der auch zugehört hatte, weiter.

Fast den ganzen Nachmittag besprachen sie, wie sie weiter handeln würden und Zayl schrieb dem Lord einen Brief, in welchem er den ersten Herbstferientag nannte, da bis dahin noch einiges hoffentlich geklärt werden konnte, was ihm noch nicht so ganz behagte. Dann war es Zeit zum Abendessen und die Gruppe begab sich wieder in die Große Halle, wobei Zayl sich dieses Mal nicht an den Lehrertisch setzte, sondern zu seiner Familie und Ignatius, der irgendwie schon dazugezählt wurde. Danach begaben sie sich wieder in Zayl Räume, um noch etwas zu reden.

Gegen 20 Uhr machte Zayl sich dann mit Aris auf den Weg zurück zur Großen Halle, wo Lord Snape auf ihn wartete und sie zu seinen Räumen brachte. Die Zeit für das Gespräch war gekommen und Zayl war mehr, als nur ein bisschen nervös.


End file.
